Loving You Is Wrong I Don't Want To be Right
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: One friend coworker who she love and adore the last four years she seen him goes through the ups and down now she ready to cross that line only problem is he dating one of their coworker.
1. If Only You Knew

**Chapter 1- If Only You Knew**

One friend coworker who she love and adore the last four years she seen him goes through the ups and down now she ready to cross that line only problem is he dating one of their coworker.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Hey Dave good to see ya,"

"Yeah have you seen Tiffany?"

"No she is around here somewhere,"

"Okay thanks,"

"No problem,"

"What was that?"

"What,"

"CC stops acting dumb you never talk to him like that before what gives,"

"Nothing alright come I need to work out,"

"You just did you are in the gym right now,"

"Oh yeah god they need a room," Carissa said rowing her eyes at her best male friend and his girlfriend. "Anyway let's go,"

"I know you are not …."

"If I am so what I don't have a chance in…."

"What,"

"Nothing is she really in love with him,"

"I don't know that's your buddy,"

"I know that but still do he really loves her or is he using her until he finds someone better,"

"You are too funny off to Mr. McMahon office I go see you later,"

"Yeah later Good morning Ms. Aurora and Murray,"

"Mommy is mad this morning,"

"Oh okay so we got to be good girls today right,"

"CC needs you in here,"

"Hey CC,"

"Hey Ken good to see ya,"

"Yeah you too,"

"Carissa IN HERE NOW!"

"Coming,"

"I need you to type this out and put it out there Mr. Kennedy is coming back next week on Raw part of the 10man tag tomorrow morning okay,"

"Got it everything okay,"

"Yes Paul and I have different points of view again,"

"Oh so sorry,"

"That's all part being married,"

Later that day Tiffany was in the office and waiting to talk to Stephanie and she was on her phone talking to Dave and Carissa had a sad look on her faces but her face change when her other good buddy came into the office.

"Good morning John,"

"What's up CC hey Tiff,"

"Hey John how's Liz doing,"

"Great you two still coming to my wedding right,"

"Of course you know me and Dave isn't going to miss it,"

"Yeah I will be there do you have any single friends,"

"CC you know all my friends taking,"

"I know just asking,"

"I am here to see the boss lady,"

"Have a seat,"

"Hey beautiful," Dave said smiling at Tiffany "CC behaving yourself,"

"You know me,"

"Yeah that's why I am asking,"

"Of course I am,"

"You look piss when you left the gym that's why I am asking,"

"Oh had a bad fight with mom again that's all,"

"Oh okay,"

"Everything cools now,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Dave and John come on in,"

"So you and Dave are best friend huh,"

"Yeah he and my bro use to work in the same night club in Allentown,"

"Oh yeah, yeah that's great,"

"Yeah,"

"So he help you get a job here,"

"No, no I was already working here when he came here,"

"Oh wow I thought you was young,"

"I am started as an intern here in my senior year of college,"

"Oh,"

"See ya on Monday CC,"

"Yeap you two have a good trip this week tell Liz I said hi,"

"Will do,"

"See you later,"

"You know it baby,"

Carissa turn to her computer screen and got finish kissing she want into Stephanie and he left Carissa knew in heart she couldn't fall in love with him but she wanted that chance later that night she was working on some things and ran across pictures of Dave and Tiffany together when her best friend called her.

"Hey girl what are you doing,"

"Doing some work for Stephanie,"

"She got you working still,"

"Yeah want to switch I'll go work for Vince and you work with Stephanie,"

"No thank you he is a pain in the ass also,"

"Oh I know must runs in the family so what you calling for,"

"John told me you had a sad look on your face when Dave and Tiffany was kissing so is true are you falling in love with him,"

"No we are friends that's all I am happy for him its better he goes with her,"

"But CC you know him longer,"

"And so stuff happen I can't date him he is ten years older than me,"

"So he dated Melina she is the same age as us,"

"That's different,"

"How look CC just go for it they might not be all that serious,"

"If you seen these pictures I have they are something,"

"Oh doing a press thingy,"

"Yeah bump,"

Why,"

"I don't know just want to date someone,"

"Who Dave,"

"No, no someone else,"

"Bullshit,"

"Why you think it is bullshit I am telling truth,"

"CC come on now I know you forever I know you got a thing for Dave who wouldn't but he is dating Tiffany so let it go,"

"Wait I thought you was on my side now you saying I should let it go,"

"Will you are not going to tell him you like him,"

"Are you out your mind he sees me as his little sister because he knew me since I was little,"

"But you are grown up now,"

"I know,"

"CC just goes for it he will give you that smile and give you a hug so you do not know he might just be using her,"

"Not the way they was kissing oh he hit that,"

"Will you have to do something to let him know you like him?"

"No I don't want to do that I could get serious trouble alright I been on this job last five years and I can't lose it,"

"Steph isn't going to fired you come on now Dave is one of her husband best friends so you are safe,"

"But I do not want to take that chance its easy to say you are Steph cousin,"

"Yeah so,"

"So you can't get fired but I can,"

"Whatever so you going to Los Angels with my family,"

"Yeap I am on duty until the show is over so it's going to be fun,"

"Yeah it is see ya at work tomorrow,"

"Yeap,"

That night Carissa was sleeping she was having romantic dreams of her and Dave and she woke up in a cold sweat and she got a text from him she smile and want back to sleep and the next week she had to go to LA with the WWE she was doing some PR work at their office in LA and when she got to the Staple Center she seen Dave and Tiffany talking to each other and it looked heated and Cena walk up behind her.

"It's not nice to stare,"

"God JC don't do that,"

"Well you are staring pretty hard,"

"Yeah so,"

"I say you want to cross that line,"

"What line,"

"The line you and Dave hooking up,"

Carissa sucks her teeth at him and rows her eyes.

"I do not want to cross the line you crazy I love my job too much you know it is against the rules for me to date the help,"

"It didn't stop some of the other women around here,"

"Yeah you see they not here no more either see what happen last year Wrestlemania,"

"Yeah but hey you two was friends a lot more years than she just came and stole your man way from you,"

"She didn't steal anything from me I choose not to date anyone I work with that's all,"

"But now you want to,"

"I don't know what I want you think when you turn 30 you know what you want,"

"I'll see ya later you are a good girl you get want you want,"

"Fuck you Cena,"

"Never,"

"God what these fans see in him," she said to herself when she walk towards the office.

"Hey baby girl what's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me something anything what the fans saying,"

"Dave hate to say this but no one is really talking about you unless your name Rey Chris John or Randy MVP,"

"Oh I think they are you being nice and not telling me right,"

"You really think that huh,"

"Yes I do,"

"Sure you do so tell me what I am thinking right now,"

"You really want me to answer that,"

"Yes,"

"You are thinking what number I should wear tonight,"

"Dam you are good,"

"I knew you too long so what number you going to wear," Carissa smiles said and flirting with her best friend.

"Going to wear the number years I been here,"

"7,"

"Yeap going all gear out too," she smile again and said

"You know me baby," Dave smile and said.

Carissa looks at her best friend she wanted to kiss him so bad but could not and she did John Cena you cannot see me hand jester and he smile at her and walk way.

"That was real smart CC," she said to herself.

Than she want into her makeshift office, get the storylines to everyone, and grab something to eat and she sat with her friends.

"What you looking at so hard,"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right you got thing for one of the guys,"

"I might,"

"Who,"

"I am not telling you god why do I feel like I am back in high school,"

"Stop looking at the cool table so hard,"

"I'm not,"

"Hey CC want to go out after the show,"

"Yeah sure watch the rest of the game sure,"

"Cool see you than,"

"Yeah,"

"CC wipes that smile off your face you know he is going with Tiffany,"

"So its two friends hanging out watching a game,"

"Leave her alone Dennis gees worst than the ladies around here,"

"Hey she the one smiling like school girl who got a crush,"

"I'm out going to see if Steph needs me to do anything,"

"CC waits up,"

"What!"

"What's wrong serious what's wrong?"

"Nothing I had to get out of there,"

"So you really going to do this you going to hang out with him this time,"

"Look we are only friends alright is there a law saying two friends can not hang out together,"

"I know you CC and you going to freeze up like you always do you did it two weeks ago you did it again last week so why should I believe you are going to hang out with him,"

"I am I am want to see who wins,"

"Whatever,"

Than it was time for the main event of the night and Carissa want to sit in the hallway where the TV was at to watch it before Dave want out there he want and gave her a hug and than she started to freak out and she got her things and left out the Staple Center. Meanwhile in the ring Lawler and Rhodes start things off and they lock up and Lawler with a punch and a slam. Batista is tagged in and he sends Rhodes into the corner and connects with shoulders and a clothesline followed by another shoulder. Batista with a snap mare and a running boot to the head. MVP is tagged in and he punches Rhodes. MVP sends Rhodes into the turnbuckles and then he punches Rhodes. Rhodes with a kick and then he hits a clothesline and then he tags in DiBiase who kicks MVP and punches him. DiBiase with a kick and MVP with a back body drop but Orton made the blind tag and Orton hits a back breaker. Show with a clothesline on the floor as the referee was distracted. Orton with a near fall as we go to commercial.

We are back and DiBiase with a reverse chin lock on MVP. MVP with a jawbreaker and Miz stops MVP from making the tag. Miz with a kick and a rear chin lock. MVP punches Miz but Miz with a knee. MVP with an overhead belly-to-belly throw and both men are down. MVP tags in Kennedy and he punches Miz. Kennedy with a clothesline. Kennedy with a kick to Miz in the corner and then he hits a roundhouse kick for a near fall after missing a kick a few seconds earlier. Rhodes and DiBiase pull Kennedy out of the ring and they send Kennedy into the ringside barrier. Miz gets a near fall on Kennedy. Orton tags in and he punches Kennedy. Orton with a kick to the ribs and then he stomps on Kennedy's abdomen. Orton with a knee to Kennedy's head. Show tags in and he kicks Kennedy in the chest. Show with a head butt to Kennedy followed by a slam and elbow drop for a near fall. Show with a forearm to the back and a chop to the chest.

Rhodes tags in and he kicks and punches Kennedy. DiBiase is tagged in and he kicks Kennedy in the chest. DiBiase with a punch and then he tags Rhodes back in. Kennedy gets double-teamed by DiBiase and Rhodes and then Rhodes gets a near fall. Miz tags in and he kicks Kennedy and follows that with a leg drop. Miz with a reverse chin lock. Kennedy punches Miz but Miz backs Kennedy into his corner and DiBiase is tagged back in. DiBiase with punches and knees followed by a near fall. DiBiase asks who wants Kennedy and Orton tags in. DiBiase holds Kennedy for Orton and Orton gets a near fall. Orton with a reverse chin lock. Orton with a drop kick to Kennedy for a near fall but Batista breaks up the cover. Kennedy with a belly-to-back suplex and both men are down.

Rhodes and Cena tag in and Cena with the flying shoulder tackles and then he hits the Blue Thunder Bomb. MVP tags in and it is time for a double-barreled Five Knuckle Shuffle and Ballin Elbow. Lawler with a vintage punch to Miz. MVP with the Playmaker on Rhodes for the three counts.

Winners: John Cena, MVP, Ken Kennedy, Batista, and Jerry Lawler

After the match, DiBiase hits the Million Dollar Dream Slam on MVP. Kennedy with the Mic Check to DiBiase. Orton with an RKO to Kennedy. Cena and Batista with a double suplex to Show. Randy was yelling at Ken for almost dislocating his shoulder again and Dave want to go find CC but she could not be found.

"Hey Jersey have seen CC,"

"Nope I thought she was with you,"

"No she billed out didn't she,"

"Yeah she did,"

"Why she keep doing that to me,"

"I don't know she going through some stuff her and her mom not seeing eye to eye on anything,"

"That's all,"

"She didn't say anything to me,"

"Oh shit my arm hurting maybe it is the best thing we didn't hang out tonight my arm is killing me,"

"Go into the trainers to see what's up,"

"No I will be alright,"

"Okay hardhead,"

Than Jersey called CC to see if she is okay and she was in her room crying she really love Dave but she can not tell him because their long time friendship and that he is dating one of the divas.

"What,"

"You did it again come on CC its time for you to grow up now you are 30 years old tell him how you feel for him,"

"J I can't tell him you crazy I am not trying to lose my job,"

"So you going to walk around there and being a jealous girl,"

"What should I do he might be mad at me,"

"Nah he isn't mad his arm is bother him so it work out for the best,"

"Good I mean you know I don't want him hurt but that's good he understand,"

"Yeah were you crying?"

"Yeah,"

"You really love Dave huh,"

"I do but I don't… I don't know if I want to cross that line I like the way it is friends,"

"Yeah will sometimes you have to cross it if it don't work out at least you know you did something you do not have to wait to do your bucket list,"

"Oh gees thanks,"

"No problem,"

Carissa orders her some room service and watch them Monday Night Raw and she call her play aunt Vickie to ask what she thinks about her dating Dave.

"Hello,"

"Hey Aunt Vickie this Carissa,"

"Hey are you okay Dave was looking for you,"

"I chicken out again,"

"Oh honey you need to stop that listen Dave is really nice guy and he got his ways sometimes but he will try nicely you know that he knew since you was a kid,"

"I know that and that's what I am scare of that he sees me as his little sister now a grown ass woman,"

"Will you have to start acting like one?"

"I know wow why is it so hard for me to express myself I never had this problem before okay yes I did but the guy didn't turn me down,"

"I don't know sweetie you got to figure that one out for yourself okay,"

"Yeah you are so right but than again I get up the nerve and all than bang I started running away,"

"Just be yourself and you will be just fine trust me he isn't going to be mean to you I don't think it is going to last that long with Tiffany so you can go for its been a lot of attention between them two so you might get your chance,"

"I hope you are right,"


	2. Love Tried to Welcome Me

**Chapter 2-** **Love Tried to Welcome Me**

The next Carissa hung out with Dave and his daughter at her graduation and Tiffany was there and so was some of the wrestlers and his sister.

"Thank you for coming,"

"No problem glad I could come,"

"Athena over here,"

"Hey CC I didn't know you was coming thanks so much,"

"You are welcome wow you are great up there you didn't sound nervous at all,"

"Oh I was nervous,"

Than they want out for dinner and they was hanging out and Dave and Tiffany and CC had to leave after that because they was going to Mexico that weekend and when they got to Mexico they started partying soon after the plane land and CC stayed way from him and when they want to Monday Night Raw she still stayed away from.

"Carissa Colleen Carson how could you do that again to him what the hell I think you are so in love with him you can't even think straight why would you do that,"

"I can't be around him I start acting like a teenager you seen me god he looked so good when we want to his daughter graduation and even now his daughter see that I like him that's why she been so nice to me she want to say it so I can get fired,"

"Athena is not going to get you fired maybe Tiffany but not Athena trust me on this one,"

"Will case this is a set up I can not afford to get fired,"

"Boy I thought the wrestlers was more petrified than you gees CC he likes you as friend true but you are not going to get fired trust me,"

"Right now I can not trust anyone like Steve use to say don't trust no one I see people getting stab in the back around here I'll be dam if I am going to be one of them,"

"Tell me this much if you had the chance to date Dave would,"

"I, I really don't know if I want to date him I guess I just want to kiss him am I crazy that's all,"

"Will do it yes you got some kind of issues going on there but Dave is good guy and he is not going to do anything to get you in trouble,"

"Oh yeah just go up to him kiss him with all the other dives around and they can go and run and tell Tiffany no think you I mean come J these women hates me because I am friends with him,"

"Who says they will you just think they would because they like Tiffany will what I hear some of these ladies do not like her,"

"Trust me one will tell and I am not going to say no names,"

"So you are going to leave him alone now that's it you are done with this crush you have on him."

"I never want to be with him we are just friends can you get that in your little thick head friends we talk about stuff on the internet he always asking me what's going on and I even gave him websites that I go to because I am tired of him always asking that's why I did that can you see it did cut down some but still love to hear it from me I don't know why,"

"Because he is in love with you,"

"Bull crap he is not in love with me I got more chances getting with New Kid than with Dave so do not go there,"

"Will you never know let your guard down some it isn't going to hurt you been flirting with him since day one he started to date Tiffany,"

"What a day at the amusement park that's the only time I will not be by our self,"

"Why would he go there with you for?"

"I don't know I just saying,"

"You need a girl's night out,"

"I need something,"

"I will be okay I just do not feel good right now,"

"You are love sick that's your dam problem,"

"No I'm not I love him as a friend that's all,"

"You really trying to convince yourself that you love him as a friend nothing more,"

"I do I really do,"

"I heard from a good sources that he is busted up so you going to be away from him awhile so don't say nothing if he goes out again,"

"What are you for real?"

"Yes he might be hurt and he trying to keep his main an event status that's why he been working hurt the last couple weeks,"

"Maybe he is so mad that he do not want to be around me,"

Jersey look at her friend, roll her eyes at her, and took a deep breath.

"To be honest that's not what I heard I heard he might need to go to rehab,"

"For what,"

"They said they found steroids in his system,"

"Couldn't be his asthma meds that have steroids in it,"

"I don't know CC so just go and talk to Dave alright I do not want to see you pass up this chance,"

"Promise not to say anything,"

"What,"

"We going to hang out after the Raw show in Orlando so since I am going to see my mom and stuff so I am breaking the rules,"

"But you still going to give him the slip right,"

"I promise you this will be the last time I will hang out with him I promise you,"

"Bullshit I do not believe you hell you would give him the slip at the wrestling match in Orlando if you two wasn't ridding together,"

"How do you know I was ridding with him,"

"Took a wild guess I keep having a dream of him kissing me in his car and we get caught by Tiffany,"

"Really now so that's why you do not like to be around him you scare he going to do something right,

"Yes,"

"But CC I thought you wanted to kiss him,"

"I do if he was single,"

"But he isn't single so what you going to do,"

"I don't know,"

"Will you got to do something before he takes off,"

"Who taking off," Paul aka Triple H said walking by.

"No one,"

"CC why the long face you are not happy to see me back,"

"I have to go I'll see ya,"

"Why you had to show up,

"Because I work here,"

"Promise never mind you can't keep your mouth shut if it hurt you,"

"I already know she got a thing for me right,"

Jersey laugh at her cousin in law because that was a long stretch but she just walk away and shaking her head.

"What she isn't in love with me,"

"Bye Paul,"

Than it was, the next week and she again try to stay way from Dave and Stephanie had her go and give Dave the paper work he needed.

"CC I need you to give this to Dave for me please,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes that's your friend,"

"I know that but I kind of gave him the slip when we was in Mexico,"

"Are you in love with him?"

"I love him as a friend nothing else,"

"Are you sure it isn't anything else,"

"I am sure,"

"Okay so give this to him anyway if you do have a thing it will be cool you know,"

"Yeah alright you might never mind what I was going to say I'll give him the paper work,"

"There is nothing wrong liking older guys trust me and I won't fired you either because I know you all history so you are safe here,"

"Thank you Steph,"

"You are welcome,"

Than she knock on the men's locker room door and to see if he was there but he haven't got there yet but her old friend Rod was there.

"Hey girl,"

"Oh my god what you doing here,"

"Just saying hello to the boys you know,"

"That's cool,"

"Yeah so what you been up to,"

"Nothing same old stuff,"

"Do Jersey still work here?"

"Yeah she somewhere around here,"

"Alright I need to go good seeing ya,"

"Yeah same here,"

Than she left out the room she did not see Dave in there and she want around the corner and but into him.

"There you are,"

"I am so sorry about last I am sorry my phone die I know I should still called you sorry,"

"So tell me something what is going on,"

"What you mean,"

"What the fans saying,"

"They talking about your match on Sunday and how you going to loose to Randy,"

"Nothing really about stuff outside of wrestling,"

"No not really,"

"Alright I'll let you get back to work don't want you get in trouble,"

"Oh I was suppose to give this to you,"

"Thank you see ya ma,"

"Bye,"

"Hey CC,"

"Hey Alvin what's up,"

"You tell me you got a thing for homeboy don't you,"

"I might why you got Shari,"

"Yeah that woman too busy for me so um wants to hang out some,"

"Nope,"

"Why not,"

"I don't date co workers,"

"I see so you going to stay single for the rest of your life,"

"So,"

"Don't you want to be mom and make your mom stay off your back?"

"No not really,"

"Why not,"

"I don't know I just don't,"

"Okay so what I am doing tonight,"

"Wrestling Kofi Kingston for the US title and that's it,"

"Cool see ya around holler at brother he isn't going to bit,"

"Thank I will keep that in mind,"

Later that night Carissa sat there watch the show and Dave came by and put his hands on her shoulder and gave her a lot shoulder message and she smile and look up at him smile.

"Thanks I needed that,"

"No problem CC can I ask you something,"

"Go ahead,"

"Why you single,"

"I'm too picky its really hard to explain it I mean I love to be in love but too many guys do not like woman like me who will sit watch a game who knows the players name and loves to hang out and drink and eat wings with you know so that's why I am single why you ask me that for,"

"Oh I just wondering that's all I thought it was because of your bro and me,"

"What you and Tony have to do with it,"

"Will I am former bouncer and he is a former Marine officer and bouncer plus you have a lot of guys who are friends and see you as little sister,"

"Yeah I know but no it's me plus I am really shy,"

"No you are not shy if you was so shy why you kiss Khali,"

"I did it for fun that's all I thought I could get someone …"

"Dave you are up next,"

"Will see ya later CC,"

"Bye Dave,"

Carissa got up from the table and want to look for Jersey but could not find her and so she want into the women locker room and she seen Tiffany crying.

"Hey Tiff what's wrong,"

"I am surprise you are talking me,"

"Why would I not talk to you?"

"Dave didn't tell you,"

"Tell me what,"

"We broke up because he is leaving to get surgery,"

"That's crazy why he would dump you,"

"Because he is going back to Angie,"

"They are just talking to each other nothing going on they are friends like me and him but he do have more history with her than me but still they are just friends,"

"He don't want me no more,"

"I am so sorry you want me to talk…."

"No, no I am accepted the fact it is over between us,"

"So sorry,"

"Its okay I will be okay,"

"Alright I'll see ya I was looking for Jersey seen her,"

"No I haven't,"

"Alright you want to hang or something,"

"No thank you I want to be left alone,"

"Alright see ya,"

Carissa left out the locker room and she was somewhat happy but she knew Angie was his heart and soul so she knew she still cannot have him but she glad it was someone she likes.

"What are you so happy about Dave is hurt,"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he had injury for awhile now,"

"Whatever dude,"

"Will at least you can be with him,"

"You know,"

"Yes he and Tiffany broke up,"

"Yeah so sad she in the locker room crying her eyes out,"

"That's life,"

"You can be so cold sometime Orton,"

"I know but you are so happy in side you are about to bust see ya later CC,"

"Whatever,"

"Hey I need you drive me to hospital,"

"Oh okay go and put some clothes on and I will it hurts really badly,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Than she waited outside of the locker-room and Jersey came over there to see why her best friend sitting there.

"Why you sitting here I thought you left along time ago I got your texts,"

"I am waiting for Dave his arm is hurting bad and I am going to take him to the hospital,"

"Really oh wow where is Tiffany,"

"You don't know they broke up,"

"I, I didn't know that when this happen,"

"I guess today,"

"Oh I see so now he is going to be out him don't want …."

"CC can you come in here for minute," Dave said with his robe on and smiling.

"Yeah sure we talk later J,"

"Yeah see ya,"

Carissa got up and walks into the dressing room and she smile at him.

"I need you to help me with my jeans it hurts too bad to move it,"

"Oh okay,"

Carissa had un robe him and he had on his short boxer and you can see the imprint of his erect penis and she smile and walked over to the bench and got his jeans and help him put it on and she help him put on his wife beater and dress shirt on and his shoes.

"Thank you baby girl,"

"You are welcome,"

"Can you carry my bags too?"

"NO,"

"Alright I get someone to put it the car for me,"

"Yeah smart thing to do,"

"Why you smiling for you know we won't see each at least four to six months,"

"I know but on my week off I will come to see ya,"

"You will not,"

"Yes I will I promise you anyway we still hang out in Orlando right,"

"Yeah we are,"

"Are you going to work on Sunday?"

"Yeah I am but it is going to be fast match I am guessing don't give me that look,"

"What look I am giving you hardhead,"

"That look I told you so look,"

"I am not saying anything,"

"So you coming to Tampa for Father's Day,"

"Why my dad is dead,"

"I know but your step dad is life,"

"Yeah I know but I don't speak to him that much he isn't my dad so I don't have to talk to him or not,"

"You are your mother's daughter,"

"She put this in me but anyway what your daughters going to give you,"

"Remember the oldest one still not speaking me to,"

"So sorry I thought you all speaking terms,"

"Will I she send me pictures of the boys but I am not going to hold my breath,"

"Must be hard on you, you have one daughter who worship the ground you walk on and the other one wish you go to hell,"

"And that's the one you remind me of when you talk about your step father and father,"

"I am so sorry,"

"Don't be my dad and I don't see eye to eye so I understand,"

"Here we are should I go in with you,"

"Will duha,"

"Just asking,"

"I know,"

Than Carissa got out of the car and the trainers was there also and they help Dave out the car and they took over and Carissa stand back and after he was check he didn't say much on the way back to the hotel and Stephanie called Carissa to see what is wrong with Dave and she told her and than they wrote something put out there and than it was night of the pay per view.

"Hey CC,"

"Hi,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing going to miss you,"

"Will you got Cena to hang with and Matt and Jason and Adam you got peeps you can hang out with,"

"I know that but I just …never mind what I was going to say,"

"Come with me to Alabama,"

"I have to anyway we taking pictures of the operation,"

"Okay but you don't have to stay until it is over I rather be alone,"

"I can handle it,"

"Do that for me don't stay run like you been doing from me even we been friends since you was what ten years old,"

"Yeah,"

"Alright than I know CC I know when you are ready I am here for you,"

"What you know I am going out with Kofi tonight,"

"You are what,"

"Yeah I taking everyone advice I am going to let my guard down and go out,"

"Really now,"

"Yeah it's the right thing to do,"

"Kofi is good kid have fun,"

"Thanks I will,"


	3. Could It Be I'm Falling in Love

**Chapter 3- Could It Be I'm Falling in Love**

Dave walks into the locker room and he walks over to Kofi and look at him and he smile at him.

"Is it true you going to take out CC?"

"Yeah I am why,"

"I never thought she is your type she isn't a size zero girl,"

"Where I am from women her size is treated like a queen,"

"I know you are not calling her fat because she isn't any more," Alvin said

"I didn't say that alright,"

"Alright, alright you don't have to get your underwear all bunches up,"

"She did lose a lot of weight she looking good but Dave I know you and her have a special friendship man I will not hurt her alright,"

"You can't go out with her,"

"Dave I am I am sorry man she said yes and I am going,"

"No it might ruin her progress on her weight loss,"

"I don't care she is nice woman and I like her the way she is,"

"God man why now huh why now why you waited until I am about to leave you going after her,"

"Someone sounds jealous," Mike said aka Miz.

"SHUT MIZ!" Dave yelled.

"Will man you do sound jealous I promise you will treat her right,"

"You better or you got to deal with me,"

"Dude clam down alright shit I don't want you taking this shit out on me when we go to the ring we are up next,"

"I mean it Kofi you better not hurt her,"

"Man I am not going to do that,"

"Randy and Dave you all up next let's go," stage hand said.

"Calm down Dave," Randy said leaving out the room first with his title on his shoulder "CC is in good hands,"

Dave was walking down the hall on his way to the ring when Carissa was at the end of the hall he smile and walk over towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispers to her.

"I love you too," she said with her heart beating fast in her chest "What the hell is wrong with him," she said to herself

"When I win when I get the belt into my hand I'll kiss it that's for you being a good friend to me even though I going to say it's for Ric but I am really talking about you,"

"Thank you,"

"It's a short match,"

"I'll be here,"

He kiss her again on the forehead and want out to the ring.

"Dave is falling for you," Randy said

"What,"

"Dave is falling for you," Randy said

"How do you know that?"

"He got on Kofi ass about you him going out tonight," Ted said

"He always do that because he is watching me for my brother even though I don't need him too but he just don't want you all to take advantage of me like some of you do around here,"

"No CC it wasn't nothing like a brotherly love type of getting on it was like someone is jealous type," Cody said

"Yeah Mike said someone sound jealous and he was ready to take his head off," Ted said.

"Mike needs to stay out of grown folks business,"

"Yeah he was ready to knock him out and I have to tell him to clam down you know how much he listen to me," Cody said

"Yes he is falling in love with you," Ted said

"I don't believe it Randy is that true,"

"Yeah CC is falling for you we gotta go now take care don't run,"

The bell rang and Orton immediately tried to climb out of the cage. Batista caught him and they fought on the top rope for a minute or so. At 6:30, Orton went for the punt kick, but missed. Batista stood up and stopped Orton, who was attempting to get out of the cage. Batista caught Orton in position for the Batista Bomb, but Randy fought out of it. Orton went for the RKO, but Batista shoved him off. Batista hit the Batista Bomb and scored the clean pin to win the belt.

Afterward, Cole recapped Batista's promo in which he stated that he was not going to stop until he wiped out Orton's legacy. Of course, Batista was leaving the ring at this point even though Orton was just fine. Batista kissed the belt and said it was for Ric Flair.

"I'll be dam he is falling for me shoot now he going to fall for me," Carissa said to herself.

Than she seen him coming to the back and he walk over towards her gave her a kiss on the cheek and she look up to him gave him a hug and she walk away when Kofi had called her and he saw them leaving.

"Hey champ ready to go downtown," John said.

"Nah I am not going out tonight,"

"What," Paul said aka Big Show.

"I don't want to go out,"

"Alright man have a good night,"

Dave want into the dressing mad as hell he didn't come and say it to her and he left and want to his room and called his ex wife to talk to her and her advice on this feeling he have for his best friend.

"Hey,"

"Hi what's up?"

"Nothing much I am the world champs again,"

"I know sitting here watching it fast match,"

"I torn my bicep again,"

"Ouchie so where is your shadow at,"

"Who Tiffany,"

"Yeah,"

"We broke up,"

"Really,"

"Yeah,"

"Cheated on her,"

"No I thought about it though,"

"With who,"

"You remember when I use to work in Allentown and my buddy Tony,"

"Yeah you slept with his sister,"

"Uh yeah I did anyway his younger sister you know works in the office of WWE,"

"CC yeah how she doing with her weight lose,"

"She doing good but I am little concern,"

"Why she is getting too thin,"

"No, no she still got about 80lbs to loose she is dating now,"

"That's great,"

"No, no I don't think it is good thing all she been through hell back with her weight she almost there it might ruin her,"

"Dave did she look like she scared to go out on date with who ever she want out with,"

"She is dating a wrestler,"

"Oh okay who,"

"Kofi Kingston he is rookie so speak he is in his mid twenties and she just turn 30 this year,"

"Yeah so she dating a younger guy I know you are not getting jealous,"

"What,'

"Dave are you falling in love with her,"

"No, no I love her as little sister and I don't want her to fall back because she gets caught up in this love thing she have for Kofi,"

"I see,"

"What you think I like her,"

"Do you,"

"I know her what the past 12; 13 years no way I am not crossing that line,"

"Forget I am not getting back with you so you have to do something,"

"I know that I am not falling for CC,"

"Yes you are just go ahead and tell her,"

"She going to laugh at me,"

"No she not,"

"She sees me as a bother,"

"Did you say anything to her about your feelings?"

"I told her before I want out there tonight I love her as a friend she did look little shock,"

"MMM Dave I think she in love with you too that's why she look shock,"

"No way can she be maybe because I never tell her I love her,"

"Yes way will that's why she is looking shock,"

"She can't be I mean I would I don't know,"

Angie started laughing at her ex husband acting like a teenage boy.

"David it is time to man up now you got to be the bigger person and tell her,"

"I will tomorrow,"

"Alright do that I am going to go now I have to go bed long shift at the hospital doing double duty so I can be with you on Tuesday,"

"Thanks Angie,"

"No problem,"

Meanwhile Carissa and Kofi was on there date and they ran into some of the divas and wrestlers and Carissa was starting to feel like a outsider and she wanted to leave but her best friend Jersey was there and she can see that Carissa was looking uncomfortable she pull her to the side and talk to her.

"You are okay,"

"No I need to get out of here I have no business hang out with them and am I crazy for doing this what did I get myself into here,"

"I don't want to hear it its all part being skinny bitch like you call us this what we do now go back to your date and loosing up some girl if you need a drink go get one and will you do just fine trust me,"

"Shit here he comes,"

"Everything alright,"

"Yeah she was telling me I need to try the Hurricane,"

"Alright I order you one,"

"You sure I can get it myself,"

"No, no come sit down,"

"Alright,"

"Wow I think he is into girl,"

"I am older than him,"

"So,"

"So I am use to older more mature men hitting on me,"

"Really,"

"Alright the last four years none have but in the past,"

"Get Dave off your mind he might be in his room watching porn and getting him-self off,"

"Oh shit why you go there,"

"Trust me some them guys you do not know where there hands been at,'

"Jersey,"

"Sorry throwing out the facts,"

Than they want back to the table and they talk and laugh they, dance together Carissa was feeling much better she was glad she wants out with everyone and when they got back to the hotel, they talk.

"Had a good time tonight,"

"Me too thanks for asking me out been while I get to go out,"

"All work need to go out play some but yeah I know how it is always working stuff,"

"Yeah,"

"Want to do it again tomorrow night,"

"I can't I have to go with Dave to Alabama,"

"Oh yeah, yeah I forgot about that,"

"How about the Next Monday,"

"Sure would love to,"

"Cool just us two not groups date,"

"Oh, oh okay fine with me,"

"CC,"

"Yes,"

"Can I kiss you good night?"

"Yes you can,"

Than Kofi walked over towards Carissa and gave her kiss on the lips and Dave seen them kissing and he got on the elevator and want back to his room and Kofi smile at her and he left and Carissa want into her room and fall on the bed she want on twitter and talk to her friends on there and than she called Dave but he wasn't answering his phone she left him a message.

"Hey its me calling I thought I call to see how you doing must be okay have a good night Animal see ya in the morning love you,"

Dave heard the message and he played over again.

"Yeah right you love me if you love me you wouldn't had kiss him."

Than he want on twitter and seen she was there talking about her date with Kofi and he left and he was going to text her but change his mind the next day at breakfast Jersey and Carissa was talking and eating talking about last night.

"So where did you two go after we all the club,"

"We want back to the hotel,"

"Yeah,"

"Nothing happen god my name isn't Michelle," Carissa said rowing her eyes.

"You didn't have to go there,"

"Will we did kiss,"

"You kiss Kofi," Jersey said in a loud voice.

"Yes I kiss him god do you have to tell the whole hotel gees what's your problem,"

"Wow you are changing,"

"Why because I am dating someone in the same races as me,"

"Yes,"

"Will it happens sometime but hey I dated any race you know that,"

"I know that,"

"Anyway we got a busy day today don't we?"

"Yes we do,"

"Now what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Talk to me,"

"Last night I had a one night stand with someone who isn't single and I feeling bad about it,"

"Will um mm oh okay will so who was the lucky wrestler,"

"It was MH,"

"Matt Hardy?"

"Yes,"

"Why is that a bad thing? Sound pretty dam good to me hell if I could I would,"

"You know he is talking to Eve and I don't want to get caught up with all that drama all I remember he taking me to his room and woke up with my clothes on the floor and him on Twitter,"

"That's why it is called one night stands stop being a drama queen you did it now it is over with so move on yeah he was kind of tweeting a lot last night,"

"But I am cheating on Rick,"

"Will we don't know what he is doing now do we?"

"Nothing I hope but still I can't be doing that,"

"Will I am not even going to go there but you know a man only thinks with one thing,"

"Speaking of man have you talked to Dave?"

"No not this morning,"

"Talk to him last night,"

"No,"

"Why,"

"He didn't answer his phone which is odd,"

"Will maybe he was in pain,"

"Yeah,"

"Speaking of the devil here he comes,"

"Hey ladies good morning,"

"Good morning how's the arm this morning,"

"It hurts,"

"You should have call me back,"

"I didn't want to…"

"Good morning everyone," Kofi said walking over the table

"Hey you," Carissa said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You left your badge in my car,"

"Oh thank you I wouldn't be able get into tonight's show with out it thanks again,"

"You are welcome how you doing man,"

"Feeling better still little pain thank you for asking,"

"Why don't you join us?" Jersey said giving her family evil smile at her friend.

"Sure thank you,"

"Thank you J,"

Than they all were sitting around and eating breakfast and Dave had left, he couldn't take it anymore and he want to the gym just to talk to some of the guys that was there.

"Man I am tell ya she is on dangerous path," Dave said

"Why you keep saying that I mean she want out on a date with Kofi let her be she is older enough to know wrong from right," John said.

"Because she not his type,"

"How you know that," Alvin said

"He's not her type she never dates black guys for reason I know why but not allow to say,"

"Will maybe now she wants to give us a chance,"

"No she does this out of spike,"

"Why would she ….dude you in love with her," Jeff said.

"No I love CC as a friend nothing more,"

"You almost took off Miz head last night when he said you might be jealous,"

"Come on now she still a kid in my eyes Miz is fucking retard so I am not even going to stud him he is such an ass god can't stand him,"

"Look she is 30 years old got her own place and stuff she making the money so she should get her self a good man yeah you might think you are the one but she knows all your dirt sheet so maybe that's why she isn't with you ,you know what I am saying ," Alvin said

"Yeah she does know all my dirt but she had a hard life too and I wouldn't throw it in her face,"

"Yeah and she know you for a long time so give her a shot with Kofi it isn't like he going to married her or anything,"

"Yeah and she own her own way pretty dam good,"

"Listen it isn't going to last so be there for her when if it fails," Cody said

"Who says she want me by than,"

"Oh she will trust me," Randy said.

"What do you know?"

"I know when you was with Tiffany she had a thing for you hardcore and I do mean HARDCORE but she couldn't tell ya that she had a thing for ya and when she heard that you was single again she was jumping for joy so you fuck up she hated Tiffany being with you and when you dated Melina she hated too,"

"She never sayed nothing to me she was glad I was single she just wanted to oh shit she just wanted me to get over Tiffany,"

"Will duha," Jason said aka Christian

"When I try to holla at her she was like no because I was dating Shari at the time she diss me to get to you NOW she going to talk to Kofi so maybe she like a fake ass Jamaican,"

"You want her that fucking bad go after her,"

"No one around here don't need to get with her step for… will she shouldn't be dating like I said she still trying to get that last bit of weight off her,"

"Will you could had her but she read last month magazine when you was talking about getting back with Angie hello that's why she with Kofi,"

"But…."

"Hey what time you leaving so we can ride together I know you can't drive so I will drive you to the arena,"

"Give me 15mintues okay babe,"

"Yeah okay hello boys look like shit you all need an extra cup of coffee bye –bye,"

"Dam look at that ass," Alvin said

"Hey that's going to be mind,"

"You wish if you seen how Kofi and CC was dancing last night you would throw the table to it side,"

"Yeah man they was having good time last night," Matt said

"Any the divas there,"

"Yeah you know Beth Eve Maria Rosa, Michelle Layla Alicia my woman Jeff woman yeah man they was having a good time," John said.

"Shit that don't mean shit she going to be my woman that little …."

"Hey Dave have you seen my lady,"

"She want to check out we are riding together,"

"Mind I tag along,"

"No we need to talk about something's that have to do with my family life and I don't want all my shit out there you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I do alright cool I'll go and talk to her before you all leave,"

"Yeah go do that,"

Than Kofi want and look for Carissa and her seen her at the desk on her cellphone talking to Olivia and her other friend Latoya on a three-way call.

"Hey I gotta go someone is right behind me yeah I'll call you later,"

"Dang you knew it was me,"

"Yes I did what's up,"

"All check out now,"

"Yeah I am why,"

"No reason so um you Dave have something to talk about,"

"Yeah it's about my bro and him planning to do nothing too serious and things going on with him he is a very private person and he don't want all his business out there you know,"

"Right, Right cool so um can I call you I don't have your number,"

"Yeah sure you can call me anytime this is my cell number I have two cell one for work and my personal phone so call the personal one when you want to chat don't worry not everyone have this number for a personal chat and you have my work cell number right,"

"Right cool thanks baby girl,"

"No problem thanks for last night I never laugh so hard like I did last night,"

"Yeah me too you good dancer," Carissa said smiling and flirting with him.

"So are you so can I get a hug and kiss let you do your PR work,"

"Yeah we all need to get on that road,"

Than she gave him a hug and kiss on the lips she started smiling from ear to ear and she seen Dave and walk over to him and Alvin walk over towards Kofi.

"Man how the hell you get her to notice you,"

"I act like myself I didn't act like a player,"

"I am going to be real with you for a minute Dave is piss at you,"

"Why is Dave piss at me for?"

"You stole his woman from him man he was going to hook up with her,"

Kofi started laughing but when he seen Alvin was not laughing he was getting little worried.

"Yo so you saying that Dave was going to get with CC after all these years,"

"Will yeah I mean he all sudden seen something in her I am guessing hell she never gave me the time of day,"

"Dam maybe I shouldn't keep on seeing her,"

"Dude you don't have nothing to worried about Dave going to be out six months she is all yours trust me word on the street he is getting back with his ex-wife so you are home free,"

"Case he don't,"

"You going to have a fight on your hand want to ride together,"

"Yeah,"

"Let's roll,"

Than that night Monday Night Raw was about to start and Dave want into the training room and get the bandages off and than get ready to go out there.

"Hey,"

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"I want to tell you that our plane is on a delay but we will get there late tonight,"

"Oh okay and the good doctors knows,"

"Yeap he does um yeah I'll see ya,"

"Hey come here,"

"What,"

Dave pushes Carissa up against him, wraps his big arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the lips and forehead.

"Dave you going to see me after you take your little ride in the ambulances gees see ya before we get caught,"

"I love you,"

"I know you do I love you too,"

Than the show started after seeing the highlights from last night, it is time for the new WWE Champion to come to the ring. Batista addresses the crowd and he is in a good mood tonight. He says that he beat the hell out of Randy Orton last night to become a five-time champion. Batista says that there is a sixteen time World Champion watching and he tell Ric Flair that he loves him and that he did it for Flair. He also did it for himself and the fans. He did it for everyone who is sick and tired of Randy Orton. As much as he is enjoying this moment, he says that it is only the beginning. He says that Randy Orton has hurt many people and he is going to hurt Randy for that. He is going to take his pride...

He is not going to take Orton's chance to confront Batista. Randy makes it about half way down the ramp and Batista figures that a sneak attack is coming. He gets to the apron and Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes appear in the ring but they are unable to take down Batista. Batista tries for a Batista Bomb on Orton but Rhodes hits Batista in the arm with a steel chair. It is three-on-one as they work on the arm. Orton with a front face locks while DiBiase kicks Batista. Orton stomps on the arm while Rhodes has him in an arm bar. Orton gets the chair and the remnants of the non-existent IED is back. Orton puts Batista's arm in the chair and then Orton stomps on the chair.

Batista says that they will never get rid of him. Batista holds his arm while Orton slowly takes the WWE Title belt. Orton leaves with Rhodes, DiBiase, and Batista's title belt while the medical staff checks on Batista's arm.

Than it goes to commercial than when Dave got to the back Carissa got his things and they took him to the "hospital" they left for the airport and their plane was now on time and the ride to Alabama was quiet and when they got there Carissa got their things and the renter call and she called everyone they got there okay and on the way to the hospital Dave broke his silence.

"Angie will be here tomorrow,"

"Alright thank you for telling me that,"

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me what's wrong with you,"

"Nothing,"

"Liar tell me what's wrong,"

"You and Kofi come on now CC Kofi you can do better than that,"

"Dave why you hating on Kofi he have been a great to me,"

"Yeah he is all that now but wait until I am not round there,"

"No he isn't going to do that 360 turn on me,"

"CC are you sure you are ready to fall in love I don't want you to fall back that's all I love you so much and I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Listen I understand but chill out okay I don't want our friendship ruin because I am dating now I seen you though all your heartaches now it's your turn to be there for me if it should happen,"

"What about that guy you use to date in high school,"

"What about him,"

"Have you talked to him since you saw him again?"

"Nope and not going to,"

"Why,"

"He is married with a baby on the way,"

"Oh so sorry I didn't know,"

"That's cool,"

"But why you dating black guys now,"

"Will its time for me to get off the reason but I have to be very careful though,"

"Sucks don't it,"

"Yeah what you going to do when your father is a man whore,"

"Do you think I am one?"

"Yes,"

"That's why you don't want to date me,"

"Dave we been friends for ever I just can't break up that friendship even though I want to so bad something about you I love I can not put my finger on it and I just want to remain friends nothing more than that,"

"So you are in love with Kofi,"

"Will its not love yet but it could go there,"

"Alright but if you need me you know I'll be there for you,"

"I know that so what this I keep hearing you and Angie,"

"If I stop wrestling retire and she would get back with me,"

"Really you think it would be the wise thing to do,"

"Come on CC I am 40years old and I need to slow down before I be like Ric?"

"Ric wrestle all through his forties and fifties so you can do it,"

"Yes I know I can but I don't want to snap you know what I am saying,"

"Yeah I do wish you luck with Angie,"

"Wish you luck with Kofi you better get to your hotel I will be alright here,"

"I know you will,"

"CC I love you girl really do,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why now you want me I mean is it because I am loosing the weight you want me or you always wanted me but since I was under age at the time you couldn't,"

"The last four years I seen you how you work in that office and how you change you really came out of your shell and start speaking up for yourself so um like you said to me its hard to explain but you are a beautiful woman inside and out and I know that if we just told each other what a day or two we are falling for each other I think we would be together,"

"I been trying to tell you that the last six years I was in love with you but I just couldn't because of our friendship and you was married and going through with your daughter and it wouldn't look right you and Cena was the top guys and here I am fat half Greek half, half black woman who is ten years younger than you hitting on at the time a married friend who is friends with older brother and sister why you slept with Nina for,"

"Where that came from,"

"I just wanted to know why you slept with her,"

"We got drunk and it was only a one stand she got over it,"

"Yeah I know but why you and Angie wasn't getting alone why would sleep with her,"

"Just happen baby it's in the past now she is married with children and I move on now so um can I ask you something,"

"No I didn't have sex with Kofi yet,"

"Oh my god that was not what I was going to ask you,"

"Sorry I had to break your balls little what was it you going to ask me,"

"Stay here with me please,"

"Dave you going to do alright,"

"Please stay,"

"Alright, alright spoil brat,"

"I am not,"

"Whatever dude I should tweet where I'm at and tell your fans how you acting like a big baby,"

"No don't do that please don't do that,"

"Alright I won't,"

"Don't send any pics of me please,"

"Too late we are and we going to be filming some of it too,"

"Aw man gets me when I am sleep,"

"Alright we will so um want to watch little TV it's after 10 no TV,"

"Suck,"

"Will you are in a hospital,"

"True let me get out of my work clothes and I guess go to sleep,"

"Yeah my surgery is early,"

Carissa want into the bathroom and she text Kofi in the bathroom to tell him how much she is bored and that she wish she could go clubbing and she got a text back put a smile on her face he text her a picture of himself missing her and than when she got back to the room part Dave was already sleep and she kiss him good night and he woke up and he kiss her on the lips like the way Kofi did her the night before she was shock that happen she got her things and left out the hospital.

"What's wrong?"

"Dave, Dave we kiss like the way me Kofi kiss the other night oh my god oh my god he is good kisser anyway no, no not now,"

"Where are you?"

"In the parking lot left out there I can not be with him no, no not this way,"

"Did you push him away?"

"Push him when he kiss me?"

"Yeah did you push him away?"

"No,"

"Why not,"

"I don't know he kind of told me that he likes me,"

"Oh man what you going to do,"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

Carissa look at her phone seen that Dave text her and she read it and had tears in her eyes and she started the car and told Jersey that she going to the hotel and that she will call her back when she get there. When she got to the hotel and check in she than call Dave on his cellphone.

"Sorry I ran out there like that we can not cross that line I am dating Kofi now,"

"You couldn't come back to the room and tell me that,"

"No I can not look you in the face yet I knew this going to happen why I come with you,"

"Because you want to be with me,"

"I always love hanging out with you since I can remember but I need to go sleep I will be there in the morning for you,"

"CC one day after you sword your oats if I am not with Angie or whoever I will be there for you no matter what,"

"I love you as a friend you know that that was shocking I never knew you had that kind of love for me,"

"Yes I do and I understand you need to be with someone near your own age right now,"

"Trust me its not a age thing its not a race thing its me growing as a woman and I need to explore little like Dora sorry hanging with your god daughters again,"

"Yeah you do that but remember keep your friends closer and your family by your side,"

"Oh I know that and I am,"

The next day Carissa came to the hospital and she walk into the room and Angie was there and so his daughter, which was shocking for her and she smile at them and gave them hugs and she walk over towards him gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Miss me,"

"No,"

"Lair you were just asking me and Angie what time CC coming,"

"Stop teasing your dad,"

"Yeah listen to her woman,"

Than the nurse came in and told them they need to leave they have to prep him for his surgery and than they put him under and Carissa was doing some writing for and than they wheel him out the room and she walk over towards him and she whisper something in his eyes.

"Love you champ," Carissa said.

"CC,"

"Yes,"

"Leave,"

Carissa was shock to hear that come out of his mouth so was his daughter and ex wife and Carissa knew he was going to turn on her but she did what he ask she ask the film crew do they need her they was okay and she left that was the last time she spoke to him.


	4. Summer Love Set the Mood Right

**Chapter 4- Summer Love Set the Mood Right**

It had been two weeks, Dave and Carissa have not talked to each other he was in rehabbing his arm, she was falling deeper for Kofi, and they want on their second with out their co-workers after the commercial free.

"Ready,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Stop being shy around me,"

"I am not being shy,"

"Yes you are,"

"Whatever,"

Than they left they want to club and they was dancing up a storm and there was some ladies trying to hit on him right in front of Carissa and she was getting tested to see if she can handle it and she did she didn't get man she just laugh at the ladies who was doing this and than after a night partying he took her back to the hotel and they talk.

"Tell me little about yourself,"

"What you want to know,"

"Do you like living in the south,"

"Its okay but I like to see the seasons changes stuff like that,"

"Who the last the person you dated,"

"I can't say,"

"Why not,"

"Because you go and tell Stephanie,"

"Why would I do that for?"

"Because she is your boss,"

"Yeah so I don't do everything Stephanie say or do,"

"Alright now talking little tough there,"

"No its real talk that's all,"

"I dated Layla,"

"Yeah so why you two broke up,"

"Just didn't work out how about when the last time you dated,"

"Wow it's been a long time,"

"How long,"

"6years,"

"Wow why,"

"Because men are asshold sometimes and I took myself out of the game for while,"

"The last one must really hurt you,"

"Yeah he did but I am over it now,"

"Will Layla is living the diva lifestyle that's all I am going to say on that,"

"Yeah will sometimes it don't paid to date someone you work with?"

"Yeah sometime it is worth it even if you really love that person and was good friends with them first,"

"Yeah I know,"

"What's wrong thinking of Dave?"

"He never did that to me before wonder what got into him I talk to Angie and Athena and they both was shock as me called my bro see what's up he act shittie towards me I guessing he and Dave got into it but still anyway enough I need to get over that,"

"I will help you get over it,"

"Yeah right,"

"I will,"

"Sure you will,"

"Give me a shot,"

"I am we on a date right,"

"Yeah,"

"Alright so um yeah I gave you chance,"

"Love this song,"

Carissa got up and start dancing to the song and Kofi join here and they was dancing real sexy and Carissa back up on the bed and they started kissing and making out on the bed and she pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not ready for that,"

"That's cool just got little carried way there,"

"Yeah you did look its getting late I better go I have to work with boss lady tomorrow,"

"Yeah we should hang out after the pay per view,"

"Yeah we will,"

"Let me walk you to your room,"

"Yeah sure,"

Than he walk to her room and she open the door and gave him another long kiss and she let him in her room and they made out on the bed and he end up staying with her but they didn't do anything and Kofi left that morning and he left her a note and when he was leaving out her room Alvin happen to seen him coming out Carissa room.

"Good morning Playboy what's up?" Alvin said giving his friend a man hug.

"No, no nothing happen,"

"What I wasn't evening thinking that was she good,"

"Nothing happen we didn't do nothing,"

"Come on now you two just what laid and talk,"

"Yeah,"

"I swear your man card needs to be taking away,"

"I am sorry but she is not like these women around here,"

"Alright Playboy let you get your sleep on I holla at you later,"

"Alright man later,"

Carissa had woke and she seen that she had slept in her and she seen the note that Kofi had left her and she called her girlfriends and talk to them.

"Girl do you know what time it is here,"

"So sorry I keep for getting you wouldn't believe what happen last night,"

"You had sex with Kofi,"

"We made out and he stayed with me and wrote me a note,"

"That's cool so you woke me up from my beautiful dream with JC even though he is getting married soon but still you woke me up for that,"

"Libby come on now be little happy for me he didn't ask me for sex,"

"Look I have two babies like to stay up so sorry if I can't be happy for you,"

"Alright talk to you when you are in a better mood,"

"I been up all night with the twins why did I let him in my life,"

"Because he is fine ass hell like you love to tell everyone,"

"Shut up call me when you get home,"

"Alright girl I will,"

Than Carissa called her, other friend who she knows is up because they on the same time zone.

"What happen how?"

"Nothing why,"

"Libby text me saying you acting crazy,"

"Oh because I woke her up,"

"You know she lives in Nevada,"

"I was just so happy,"

"What happen now he show you his goods,"

"NO,"

"What he didn't make a move on you?"

"No he didn't,"

"Why are you happy if you didn't get any?"

"Because he wrote me a love note and he and I just made out all night long and he hold me time and we fall to sleep in each other arms,"

"Okay,"

"I don't know why I am sharing my happiness for dang I thought my home girls be happy for me,"

"We are we just being caution because we know you, you like to fall hard and it's not pretty when you do,"

"Can I read what he wrote to me?"

"NO,"

"Alright I will here it goes,"

"CC for real I do not want to hear it okay its great you moving on now and you want to fall in love but I have to question this,"

"Oh god here we go,"

"No hear me out why now he is falling in love with you I mean think of the timing,"

"What do you mean by timing?"

"Will you was about to make your move on Dave right,"

"No,"

"Yes you was you wrote I am starting to love somebody isn't that person is Dave,"

"Maybe,"

"Who else can it be?"

"I'm not saying but for sake of argument let's say it is Dave okay he push me away which is oddest thing he ever did he never push me way even when we don't see eye to eye on things,"

"I think he mad at you because you gave Kofi a chance not him he knows some of them guys better than you because he is around them more do you know any of Kofi ex girlfriend,"

"I can not say I do or not but I get what you saying I need to talk to her about him,"

"Yes you do so um what did he sayed to you,"

"He said he had a good time and that I am bring him the smile and laughter he been missing and he said I love you,"

"Oh my god already,"

"Yeah,"

"Wow so um he is falling for you huh,"

"Yeah I am never been so happy but I wish things didn't go bad with Dave and I but I am going to be the bigger person,"

"Yeah you do that,"

"I am,"

Than Carissa got off the phone and she want and got ready for her trip back to Stanford and she called Dave but he didn't answer his phone or cell phone and meanwhile Dave was sitting there staring at the phone wanted to pick it up but he can not talk to her because he wants to be with her so bad and he don't want to say nothing to hurt her.

"Hi Dave its me CC just want to see what's up and how you doing I know you are mad at me for still turning you down but lets talk about it okay love you dearly and I do not want our friendship ruin because we can not be together love you still," Carissa said on his answer machines.

Dave wanted to pick up but he did not and he just let the phone get and when Paul calls to see how he is doing, he just told how he feels for CC.

"Hey Dave how are you,"

"I feel like shit,"

"Why you shouldn't feel no pain what I hear Dr. Andrew did a good job,"

"My arm is great its CC she falling in love with Kofi man that little punk is taking my best friend away from me,"

"Dave she just a kid come on there are woman older her who are beautiful and willing to be with you,"

"I know you are not talking married to someone seven years younger than you come on now,"

"Yeah my wife is only seven you and CC born ten years after you how that look man,"

"I so want her in my life but she with Kofi,"

"So you did tell her how you feel,"

"Not in so many words but I did tell her she was shock and ran off and when she came back she act like nothing happen and I told her to leave but I was mad at the time because I want on MySpace and seen she wrote I am love with someone and it had his initial on there,"

"She loves you she just want to see other guys first she want to make sure that she can handle your lifestyle she seen how hard it is to be a wrestler wife hello she works for Stephanie,"

"Paul do me a big favor,"

"No man I am not doing for you,"

"Oh come man help me out she should be with me,"

"At first you didn't want no one going with her now you want her why now man,"

"Hello have seen her she is hot and she is doing so well with her weight loss and she not to fat and not skinny that's how I am rolling she real all the way nothing done I am getting tired this plastic Barbie Dolls I want a real woman man,"

"Ever think Kofi want the same thing a real woman,"

"You see what happen with him and Layla,"

"Will she kind of cause that on herself so he was being faithful she wasn't,"

"That's not what I heard,"

"What did you hear?"

"He was cheating on Layla and that she confront her front of all the diva's,"

"Really didn't know that,"

"So you going to help me or what,"

"I'll think about it,"

"Come man she is going to get hurt by him I got a feeling he is,"

"Let me see for myself and I make the called,"

"Thanks man I own you one,"

"Yeah you do,"

Meanwhile Carissa was leaving the hotel and she seen Layla and she walk over towards her to talk.

"Hi,"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much listen can I ask you something,"

"Sure go right ahead,"

"Where did you get them boots they are so cute,"

"I got them when we was overseas yeah they funky aren't they,"

"Yeah they are,"

"Listen I know you are seeing Kofi now and I am not going to talk bad about him I just going to tell ya he do cheats and just be careful alright,"

"Oh yeah I didn't know that thanks for telling me anything else I need to know,"

"He is great in bed and he will treat you like a queen but I know he likes to cheat will we cheated on each other I cheat on him with Jamie and he cheated on me with Barbie,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I know, know hard to believe huh I would really give him a chance,"

"No I mean him cheating on you with Barbie I wouldn't never think of her dating black,"

"Will she had to try it out you know I'll see ya on Sunday,"

"Alright girl have safe trip home,"

"You too,"

Than Alvin and Kofi was coming in the airport, had seen Carissa talking to Layla, and wonder what that was about.

"Yo isn't that your woman over there talking to your ex,"

"Yeah they just talking nothing worried about,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because CC trusts me,"

"That woman would trust a fly so what you saying she isn't going to ask question about your ex,"

"That's what I am saying,"

"Man you don't know she might ask question,"

"Will I deal with that when the time comes?"

"Whatever man you taking a risk?"

"Let me,"

The week want by fast and Carissa was working hard for Stephanie get everything ready for the pay per view and it was now Saturday afternoon and Carissa and Kofi spend the day together in Los Angles.

"Man I can't believe what happen I love his music I remember brothers and sister always playing his song," Carissa said with tears coming out her eyes.

"I know I was a big fan of his too spike what he did in or did not do he was great singer and entertainer,"

"When I was little I got to go to this concert that was grace of god he going to be so miss trust me I can't believe Michael Jackson is gone,"

"Sad day in the world,"

"I know,"

"CC,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"So when are we going to you know,"

"I don't know might be tonight it might not be until whenever,"

"You do know you know want me,"

"Of course I do very much,"

"Okay I am not going to pressure you but tonight I want to do something special for you,"

"Oh yeah what you want to do,"

"You'll see,"

"Okay,"

"What you don't trust me,"

"Oh I trust you shame we can't go to the BET awards tomorrow night,"

"Alvin is going with Sherri,"

"I thought them two broke up,"

"She called him to come with her to the awards,"

"Oh okay I know that and we going to have fun in spike of all the sadness around us," Carissa said with half smile

"That's right baby girl you need to go change everything is in your room and meet me in my room,"

"Oh okay are we going out tonight,"

"Yes and it is all up to you whatever you want to do,"

"Sweet,"

"I know right so let's meet up in hour,"

"Sure that's be all good," Carissa said than she seen a man who she have not talk to in two and half weeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Dave is here,"

"Where,"

"Right over there,"

"You want to speak to him go ahead and I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay baby love you,"

"Love you to,"

Carissa walks over to Dave, Dave turns around, and she froze in the spot where she was standing.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"How are you," They said together.

"Fine,"

"Doing well,"

Carissa seen a blond woman walking over to Dave and giving him a kiss Carissa was little shock and hurt but she should not have been surprise.

"Oh CC this is Kayla, Kayla this is my best friend little sister CC she works with me,"

"Hi,"

"Hello nice to me you,"

"Same here,"

"I'll see ya CC,"

"Yeah nice to meet you Kayla,"

"Same here CC,"

Carissa want up to her room and she had to call someone she called her best friend Olivia who is on the same time zone as her.

"Are you busy?"

"No hubby is sleep and the twins are with their grandparents what's up,"

"Dave here,"

"Here on the west coast,"

"Yeah he is here on the west coast with some blond,"

"Okay why would you care you still dating Kofi right?"

"Yeah but I don't know I don't like her,"

"Why what's wrong with her,"

"She looks like a Barbie Doll and I am not talking about Kelly- Kelly either,"

"Will CC you lose your chance now you are hating on him like is hating on you for going with Kofi,"

"I am not hating I just wondering why he with something like that,"

"You think he didn't think the same thing with you,"

"I guess you are right need to go get ready Kofi is doing something special,"

"Yeah cool how you are holding up,"

"I am still in shock someone we seen all of our lives gone just like that it is so unreal even though I am here in LA I am more hurt and shock the vibe around here is unreal,"

"Yeah have some fun okay come to see me on Wednesday your god children wants to see ya,"

"Yeah right they not even talking yet so how they saying that unless you talking about Brianna,"

"Yes and the boys would love to see you too,"

"Yeah okay,"

"Okay see ya on Wednesday,"

So than Carissa want and change into the outfit that Kofi had lay out for her it was cute little outfit and she left out of her room and want to a nice restaurant and they was playing Michael Jackson and they was having a karaoke party and Carissa and Kofi enter and they did Scream and Just Can't Stop Loving You and Dave and his date Kayla was there and Dave knew how stage frighten Carissa was singing but some how she got the nervous to do and after that they left and want to Vince Beach.

"Have a good time,"

"Yes I am I am I would never do nothing like that,"

"What sing in public?"

"Yeah I thought it was bad enough kissing Khali now I am sing karaoke in front of people come on now that's not me,"

"You breaking out your shell and it is all good,"

"Yes it is I am changing for the better I am guessing,"

"You are taking risk that's good I mean I am not the best singer either but it was fun doing it,"

"Yeah it was I really had a good time tonight but I feel so guilty because I did had a good time and it been a while that I can let loose like that and I am so glad you brought me out of it to do this you know,"

"Dave did most of the work I am showing you that it isn't your weight or whatever its you and you got to live your own life not nobody else,"

"Thank you anyway if it was three weeks ago I would had run just ask Dave speaking of him did you know he was in town,"

"No I didn't know that did you talk to him see what his problem is,"

"We did the hello and how are you doing speech nothing more,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah no in brace nothing even if he only had one arm to use,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be so you going Down Under this week going to miss you,"

"Come with me,"

"Can't I have to work on Thursday and Friday?"

"Steph will understand,"

"I know she will but I better not,"

"Please come with me,"

"Can I think about it but I don't think Steph going to give me that weekend off,"

"You never know,"

Meanwhile Dave was hanging out with the gang and Dave talk to Paul about Monday Night Raw,"

"Do she know you going to be hosting on Monday,"

"Nope,"

"Did you two talk," Big Show asked.

"No we just sayed hello and Kayla came over there,"

"Yo you hooking up with your ring rat," Alvin said

"Yeah why not I am single now CC is with him,"

"Ooh so you calling yourself getting back at her,"

"Something like that,"

"Will right if I know my man Kofi she might be getting her boots smoke if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah right she is not going to give it up to him," Big Show said.

"You do not know how smooth talking he can be,"

"CC is not going to fall for it she too street smart,"

"I think she lose some of that bro,"

"Why you say that for,"

"She just changing,"

"Changing to what,"

"She not acting like a tomboy no more she becoming more lady like,"

"What I don't believe that I have to see it for myself,"

"I got it Dave you can book Kofi in a match with Show,"

"What how did I get into this love triangle,"

"That's the only time Dave will get to talk her without Kofi being near by,"

"Fine I'll do it,"

"Thanks man I'll owe you one,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Meanwhile Kofi and Carissa want to club and the club was playing Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna and Carissa and Kofi was dancing all close and wild on the song and he bend down to kiss her on the lips and Alvin came into the same club with some of the divas and wrestlers.

"Come lets go it is getting to crowed in here,"

"I want to stay little longer,"

"You want to hang out with them,"

"Shit how they found us okay lets go,"

"Now you are talking,"

So than they left out there and Alvin took some pictures of them when they was dancing they he was going to show it to Dave and everyone who was there and Kofi and Carissa was laugh how they gave them the slip and than they want back to the hotel and Carissa thought about on the way they she will give it up to Kofi that night.

"I want you tonight,"

"What,"

"I want you tonight life is too short thinking about tomorrow I want you,"

"CC is you sure you want to do this,"

"Yes I am,"

"Why,"

"Because I am in love with you silly,"

"But you said you wasn't ready,"

"Can woman change her mind without getting questioning,"

"Yeah you can I am just shock that's all,"

"Don't be I love you and trust you to give some,"

"Sound like you been touring all night,"

"Yeah I was,"

"Come on in,"

Than they want into Kofi, room and they started making out on the bed and Kofi looked into Carissa hazel eyes smile at her.

"You getting more beautiful everyday," he said and he took off her shirt and bra and unbuttons her jeans and her tong underwear and theykissed and he was rubbing her pussy with his hand, she like what Kofi was doing.

After few moments she got into and she haven't feel so much love like this in long time in fact she never felt like this Kofi got on top of her and kiss her lips and they started making love she love every minute of it, it was strong and powerful she cry out his name and he also did the same and after it was done Carissa got up and left out his room and she called Jersey who was still at the clubs.

"Where are you?"

"At the club why,"

"I need to talk to you ASAP,"

"What happen did Kofi do something to you?"

"Yes we did something tonight,"

"OH MY GOD CC YOU AND KOFI HAD SEX,"

"SHHHHHHHHH don't want everyone in WWE to know,"

"In the bathroom no one will know,"

"Yes I had sex with him girl he was off the chain but I feeling bad now because I did do it to him,"

"What I am going to tell you what you told me its only one night stand it don't count for nothing,"

"Hello we are in relationship now,"

"Yeah so that's what couple does have sex,"

"I feel bad because we seen you all and sneak out like that I know Dave is there with Kayla I think that's her name,"

"You met his ring rat,"

"WHAT,"

"Yeah that's his ring rat from back in the day when he was married to Angie,"

"Shit, shit, shit he did that to make feel bad and than I… shit fuck,"

"Oh my god I didn't know you seen him today,"

"Yeah earlier after me and Kofi came back from hanging out and I was going towards the elevators when I seen him,"

"Oh my god and you thought it is over between you and Dave friendship that you say the hell with the wait and you gave it up to Kofi,"

"Yes that's why I did that," Carissa said with a knock on the door. "Hold on,"

Carissa want to the door and it was Kofi she smile and told Jersey she talk to her at later. She let him in and they started kissing.

"Why you leave me,"

"I needed some air and I came back here to change my clothes,"

"You love me,"

"Yes I do very much,"

"Come back to my room want to show you something,"

"Alright I will be down there,"

"Bring your stuff with you too,"

"Okay,"

Carissa got her things together, he wants back to the room and set it up to romantic room, and Carissa was leaving her room when she ran into Dave with Kayla.

"I'll wait until the next one,"

"No come on in,"

"You sure,"

"Yes come,"

Carissa got on the elevator and Dave and Kayla was kissing Carissa saw them she roll her eyes and it was her stop to get off and she told them to have a good night and she knock on Kofi door and he came to the door with nothing on but a towel and he help her out of her clothes and the door slam behind her she jump little when she heard it slam.

Than he took her to the bathroom, where the tub was full of hot bubbles and the candles lit up the room. Kofi got into tub and he helps Carissa into the tub and he soap up her legs and she told him how good it feels and they switch places and Carissa did the same thing and he also enjoy it.

She soaped his long strong legs and then his feet and back up to his inner thighs. Then she gently took his balls into the bath glove and asked him if it felt good, he could only shake his head and moan. She reached below his balls and stroked his fine ass then gently began to stroke his asshole with her soapy gloved finger. He leaned his head back against the wall and groaned aloud. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

She continued to fondle him as she began to stroke his hard dick. She played with him for a while, but since she did not want him to cum just yet, she continued with other parts of his body. She washed his broad back and shoulders and then his chest and arms as they kissed some more.

Finally, she asked him to stand up and she dried him off with a towel, saving his dick for last. She dried that off with her warm mouth as he hung onto the shower rod and moaned in pleasure. She took his dick in her hand and led him to the bed.

She told him to lie face down on the bed as she went to get a cup of ice from the bucket. She climbed on the bed and straddled his beautiful ass. She loved the way her wet pussy felt on against his bottom. He told her how good it felt as well. She leaned forward and placed an ice cube on the base of his neck. Then put her hot warm mouth on the spot where the ice touched. He just moaned with pleasure as she continued in that manner down his spine.

When she took the ice and placed it on his ample ass cheek, he moved in surprise. She followed it with her mouth, gently biting him there. Then, she let the ice slide in between his cheeks and followed it with her tongue. He really moaned as her tongue began to swirl in his virgin place,

she reached down and fondled his balls as she continued to drive him crazy with her mouth. His dick felt like it was about to explode it was so hard. Her pussy was almost dripping in her excitement. She loved pleasing him.

She kissed down his legs for a while and then asked him to flip over. She began to devour his stiff dick. Loving the feel of it under her tongue and loving the way he moaned with pleasure. She moved her tongue over his huge dick trying her best to drive him crazy.

When neither of them could stand it any longer, she moved on top of him. Taking a condom from the nightstand, she kissed him deeply as he slipped it on. Then she climbed on top of him and slid down on him, taking all of him inside her.

She moaned in pleasure as she began to move up and down on him quickly finding their rhythm. He thrust up deep inside her. Filling her even more with his erect dick. They moved faster and faster as he began to suck on her breasts sending her into ecstasy. She thought she had died and gone to heaven as his thrust came faster inside her until he moaned loudly with the pleasure of orgasm. They kissed each other deeply and lovingly. Kofi gently stroked her arms, back, and held her close to him, telling her how good everything had felt.

The next morning he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply telling her how much he was enjoying the night. Than he got up and got dress while he was out she got up and look at her phone seen she had four miss calls and she listen to her voicemail one of them calls was from Dave and she listen to his sexy voice she even smile for a minute and than she called him.

"Hello,"

"Good morning where are you,"

"In Kofi room,"

"Why you there,"

Carissa sat up in the bed she did not know if she wanted to tell him or not than she thought about and told him why.

"I spend a night in his room,"

"You did what?"

"When you saw me get off the elevator I was going to his room,"

"What else you do,"

"God I thought my bro was in Germany and father is dead,"

"I asking as a friend,"

"We slept together,"

"You had sex with him,"

"Yes,"

"You really love him,"

"Yes I do,"

"Alright that's cool um can we talk before you go up to Sacramento for tonight pay per view,"

"Yeah, yeah sure why not can we meet in hour,"

"Yeah sure that's good,"

"Okay see ya in hour,"

"Alright babe,"


	5. It All Begins and Ends with Love

**Chapter 5-It All Begins and Ends with Love **

**This chapter is dictated Michael Jackson Life long Icon I will miss you and I love you very much**

One hour later Carissa text Kofi and told him she was going to talk to Dave and she will meet up with him later and than she want to hotel restaurant and Dave was sitting there he seen her he got gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and he pull out her chair for her and they sat down and stare at each other.

"I see you keeping up with your workouts,"

"Why wouldn't I,"

"Because I have heard when you fall in love you let everything go and you for get about working out,"

"Not true but yes I am the last couple days since my favorite singer die I been working out a lot,"

"I knew you would be so upset I was too shock grew up on his music too and even had the cheap ass version of his Thriller jacket you know,"

"Yeah we all did I seen that pic in your book with your sister how is your arm doing and your rehabbing going,"

"Its going great it looks like I can workout in four to six weeks I can workout again it looks like November I will be back sad I am not going to Philippians okay I am not going to lie to you right now I hate you for not telling me you was in love with me come on CC we was close friends you can tell me anything baby you know that,"

"You don't want to be my friend no more because I am dating Kofi come on Dave I never got so mad at you when you started dating Melina or Tiffany or anyone else around there ,"

"I love you more as friend and you love me as more as friend but you was too scared to tell me why you know how to talk about wrestling with no problem but you couldn't pull me to the side and say hey Dave I am in love with or wrote me a love note or something I would not had turn down,"

"I did try to tell you I love you remember all them times when things happen in wrestling and you use to say I hate you and I said but I love you that was the only way at the time I can express myself yeah now I can do it I have some self courage now but still I am still scared you know why,"

"Why I am not going turn into the Animal," Dave grins.

"I was scared what other co-workers going to say specially some of the guys in the locker room you know how they feel about women who got extra pounds on them look what they did to Mrs. Vickie which I still think was wrong so that's why I never told you how I feel I am sorry you had to find out from some of the guys but you never dated a woman with hips or thighs like mind so now I lose so much wait now you want me when I was teenager you seen me as your little sis when I was in my twenties you seen me as your best girlfriend tell me this Dave do you really want to be with me or is it a bet you have with some of the guys I am still CC just a few pounds lighter that's all that's why I am dating Kofi we been friends now what a year can you be happy for me now I am always happy for you Randy told me at the pay per view you was starting to like me but I didn't believe him because you guys joke too dam much around there,"

"I am not them CC you know that I don't know I see you different now I can not explain it but I don't want a Barbie doll no more I need someone who came from the same background as me they don't understand us we both know that,"

"Dave you said you mad at me because I didn't tell you why you didn't tell me you was in love with me you had so many time to tell me this the last 7months you could had told me or whenever you caught the feeling for me Dave I love you but Kofi is my man now so sorry but after you and Tiffany broke up you could had told me I wouldn't turn you down that night we was in LA you could had told me even if you say one day I would get with you something,"

"Why you didn't you tell me that you was in love with me,"

"I told you my reason and I guess that's why you never told me you was scared my brothers was going to come all the way from Germany and kick your ass you scared Tony or you scared that someone will say something out the way and you get in trouble what Dave what is it you can not say to me I know about all the divas you slept with so what,"

"No I am not scared of him I don't want our friendship ruin it almost got ruin by your sister Nina plus I don't think your mom would be too thrill of me dating you after you know what happen who going to stop me for seeing you there is no one around there going to ,"

"Yeah but I am not going to do anything to hurt you like the way Nina did and to be honest with you I don't want to get into it with my bros business the way the way he gets in minds they need to stay out of mind this is real talk here I am so sick him and Stephanie in my business but I tell you one thing if don't workout I don't know,"

"Do you trust him?"

"What do you mean do I trust him yeah I trust him,"

"How much do you trust him?"

"I trust him enough to give him some last night,"

"Why you do that for,"

"I love him that's what couples do we are a couple plus its been along time since I got some my special toy was getting burn out if you know what I mean,"

"That's little too much information I need to know so are you sure he can be trusted,"

"Yes I am sure I love him yeah we don't have the same feeling like the way we do but I love him a lot,"

"Okay you say you love him and this isn't lust you are feeling if is it real love that's all I am asking I will accepted but I am not going to lie to you go ahead enjoy your time with Kofi just remember one thing for me,"

"What's that?"

"I just can't stop loving you if I stop than just tell me what I do," Dave started singing.

"Don't sing Dave,"

"You looking beautiful today,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"You talk to Steph today,"

"No are we done talking about our feelings,"

"Yes I think we are but let me say this to you no matter what happens between you and Kofi I will always love you and I will be there for you if things go wrong hear me I love you very much,"

"I, I need to be going why you on the west coast anyway,"

"What's wrong did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't I don't know what time Kofi planning to leave that's all,"

"Will see on Monday are you working,"

"Yes I am working tonight also but Kofi is off tonight,"

"Only mid-carder working tonight is Mike,"

"No commented,"

"Want anything to eat,"

"I guess we can have breakfast together,"

"Just like the old days,"

"Yeah,"

"I have to be like an older brother for a minute did he use condoms,"

"God Dave why you got to go there,"

"Simple yes or no answer is all I am asking,"

"Yes he did,"

"That's good to know,"

The waitress came over to their table and they older breakfast couple fans seen Dave sitting there and the waitress ask is it okay couple fans meet you and he said it was okay and four ladies came over and ask him question and Carissa was glad that the fans did say hello to her and show her some love because they remember her from the kiss cam after that they fans think them both and want on their way.

"I wish I was there that night I would jump in there and stop it,"

"What you do like Alvin did to him,"

"Yeah I would hit him and than grab you and kiss you,"

"You so for of mess,"

"I would you know I would,"

"You would not,"

"Would too,"

"Whatever dude,"

"Glad that we are talking turns now I want to say I am sorry I haven't talk to you in two weeks that was wrong but I needed some time to myself plus I want to tell you sorry what I did before my operation I was hurt because you left me the night before with no answer and you didn't show the same feeling for me like I had for you but I don't like the fact you are seeing Kofi but like I said earlier I will accepted,"

"David you are my heart and my soul you are best friend lets keep it on friend level for right now nothing more,"

"Friends," Dave said and smiled.

"Friends," Carissa said and smiled.

After breakfast Carissa and Dave talk little more and he walk her to her car where Kofi was waiting and he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and told her he love her and she said the same thing and her and Kofi drove up to Sacramento on the way they had to stop to leave flowers for the King Pop Michael Jackson on his walk fame and his condo and on the ride up they was talking.

"So everything is okay between you and Dave,"

"Yeah, yeah just misunderstanding that's all,"

"On whose part,"

"Both us that's all,"

"Okay so are you coming with me to Down Under?"

"No I promise my best friend Libby I will come and see her whenever I am on the west coast I always see,"

"What about us,"

"What do you mean what about us we need to see if we can handle the distance from each other so this going to be a test if you can handle it next tour I will come with you but Stephanie don't go anywhere no more only places she in USA,"

"I know how about you be coming a diva,"

"Yeah right you ever seen me wrestle,"

"No but I will teach you,"

"No think you I never wanted to be a diva sorry,"

"Just do it one time you might enjoy it,"

"Oh yeah wrestling doing the time of the month oh yeah that's real fun see you guys don't have to worried about that women do you do not know how much them ladies in that dressing be in pain,"

"What I thought you was a wrestling fan,"

"I am 1000% a wrestling fan but I realize I am not diva material I am a person who the heels like to make fun of that's all you know I found out why you guys pick me to kiss Khali it was ….."

"That's your cellphone ring,"

"I know it's my mother,"

"Will answer it,"

Carissa picks up her phone and answers it and it was her mom calling.

"What,"

"That's how you answer the phone now,"

"I am on the road right now mother I am sorry I didn't call you this morning,"

"Will I am calling to see how you doing,"

"Okay,"

"Listen Jamie will be home in two weeks can you get him into the matches,"

"All he has to do is show his military id and he should get in no problem but if he wants to hang out with me he can,"

"I think he wants to hang out with his little sis,"

"Alright he can I'll give him a call when he gets down there,"

"Alright be safe,"

"I will mom I am always safe,"

"Alright I'll call you later,"

"Yeah,"

"That's your mom,"

"Yeah why,"

"You don't like talking to your mom,"

"We use to be close until she start running my life as adult she wasn't to thrill when I started working for the McMahon's and she think I made some bad choices after college some of the guys she don't like around there and will she would flip if she knew I was dating you,"

"Why because I am black your mom don't like black guys,"

"No, no she was married to black man my whore of a father 20years so yeah she got some bitterness from it what,"

"You're mix,"

"Yeah I am half Greek and half black even though my dad is mix too,"

"What is he mix with?"

"He is half black and white Irish and African American,"

"No wonder why you always fighting with yourself,"

Carissa had to laugh at him when he said that.

"Yes I know,"

"So your grandparents still alive,"

"On my mother side but not on my father side,"

"Aunts and uncles,"

"All alive on my mother and father side so your mother is life yes,"

"Yes,"

"You close to your mom aren't you,"

"Yes but I am not a momma's boy,"

"So you say,"

"I'm not,"

"Okay I believe you,"

Than they got to the hotel and drop off their stuff they was going to share a room and after the pay per view, they was going to meet up and spend some time together.

"Off to work so you going to watch the pay par view in the room,"

"Yeah I am not leaving this room until my baby girl comes back,"

"Oh how sweet,"

"Love you girl,"

"I love you too,"

"Call me when you get there,"

"Alright I will,"

Than they kiss and left and Carissa got into the car and she had forgot her folder for tonight and she had to turn back and go it and she open the door and she seen that some of the wrestler who was not working hanging out in her room.

"Wow the gang all here forgot my folder,"

"And you forgot your phone your work one,"

"Oh shit I would been in trouble if I didn't had this thanks baby,"

"You welcome,"

"No tearing up the room,"

"We won't,"

Than she left for work, she, and Stephanie was in the office, getting all the scripts ready, and Stephanie seen something different about her PR person.

"What,"

"You and Kofi had sex didn't you?"

"Why,"

"You have a glow to your face,"

"Really,"

"Yeah so how was it?"

"I don't that is no of your business come on now I never ask you about you and Paul,"

"You wanted too,"

"Yeah I did back in the day,"

"So tell,"

"He was good he took his time,"

"Will is true do have a big,"

"Oh my god Stephanie you never had sex with a Blackman before,"

"No, no you out your mind my father would kill me,"

"Hi cousin hi CC what's up,"

"Who told you, you can come in?"

"I told myself to come so what you two ladies talking about,"

"Your BFF here had Kofi,"

"Yeah so,"

"I asking her details and she not talking,"

"Will Steph it isn't none of your business,"

"That's what I said your cousin never seen a black cock before,"

"What I thought you said you had sex with ….."

"Don't worry about who it was he is no longer working here,"

"Someone getting defense of there,"

"Will you would too?"

"That's why I am not talking,"

"He must of rock your world because you was not in your room last night,"

"Will duh we did have a sex last night and he didn't want me to leave no more the first time we had sex I ran out of there than he came down to the room that's when I told you I had to go,"

"Jersey knew,"

"Yeah I knew what I suppose to tell you,"

"Yes,"

"Why you need to know what I am doing,"

"I want to support you that's all its good to see you in love now,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"I am I got your back,"

"I believe you,"

"I got a great idea why don't you host on July 13th,"

"Host what?"

"Raw since your brother is coming home wouldn't that be a great surprise for him,"

"I think he rather see Maria hosting than me he is in love with her," Carissa said rowing her eyes.

"Why not you would do great as a host the writers are stump for that week why don't you help us again please,"

"Hosting Raw for two hours,"

"Yes you will do great CC," Stephanie said

"CC come on you said you would love to host Raw,"

"I know what I said but a lot of the diva going to think I doing that because I am with Kofi,"

"Fuck them CC come on help me out you get to write out everything,"

"Stephanie you really want me to do this,"

"Yes I do,"

"I got it why don't we have Dave be your co-host that night," Jersey said with her famous family smile.

"Oh no, no I see what you two trying to do and that's not going to work either,"

"Why not,"

"Dave and I are now on speaking terms I do not want to ruin that,"

"Its not going to be ruins CC,"

"Alright I'll do this but I hope he likes my ideas and stuff,"

"Good since we are doing tapings for next week everyone going overseas so we will have a meeting on Monday July 5th oh okay,"

"Alright I will be there,"

"Thank you CC,"

"No problem,"

"I am going to give you rest the night so go to your man,"

"Nah I want to hang out here,"

"Why,"

"Jersey and I have a girl's night out after the pay per view,"

"Yeah we hanging out afterwards,"

"Oh okay have fun,"

"We will right CC,"

"You know we do it,"

"Okay,"

"Don't worry Steph we are not going to get into any trouble,"

"No we are not,"

"Oh I know that,"

That night want by fast and Carissa and Jersey hang out after the show and didn't get in until late and Kofi was sleeping in her bed and she walked over to him and kiss him on the lips and he woke up smile at her she took off her clothes and pull down his night pants and kissing all the way to his bellybutton and look up at him.

"I want you,"

"I can see that,"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes,"

"You like what I am doing to you,"

"Yes I do don't stop,"

"MMM I am not going to stop baby," Carissa said getting on top of him and move slow and playing with her breast and watching him his hand rubbing her tights, she started to move faster, and she started to moan out little.

"You want me to cum on you huh you want me to Ohhh shit it feels good cum for me cum now ohhhhhhhh shit yes, yes, yeah baby,"

Kofi couldn't say nothing he was enjoying the ride Carissa was giving him and she scream out his name and than they switch places and he put his hard cock deep into her hold she scream out and they both called out each other name and than they want to sleep and the next morning Carissa woke up first and she notice that they didn't use no condom and she didn't worried too much because it was their first time not using one.

A knock was at the door and she want to see whom it was at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me open up,"

"Good morning,"

"Good morning to you too," Dave said checking out Carissa in her robe.

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"Okay so what do you want?"

"Oh Vince wants to see I try to call you but the phone want to straight to voice mail,"

"Oh shit I am trouble,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing,"

"CC what did you do wrong,"

"In Orlando Stephanie thought it would be a good idea for me and you to be co-hosted and I agree to it now I think Vince is going to fired me,"

"What did you and Jersey do last night,"

"We want to Vegas,"

"You want to Vegas,"

"Yeah Libby had the night off and she had tickets to a show that is for the ladies and we took the private jet,"

"CC I am surprise wait you do not know how to fly a plane,"

"Jersey got the pilot and told him that Mr. McMahon needed us to check out some new wrestlers in Vegas and he believe her,"

"Oh okay so did you and Jersey and Libby want to see the Chippendales,"

"Yeah and the Men From Down Under,"

"If you wanted to see men stripped all you have to do ask the guys they will do it for a push you know that,"

"I know but we wanted to see them,"

"You are so bad but I think it have something to do about the 13th,"

"Oh okay,"

"You and him slept together last night,"

"Did you and your ring rat sleep together take it easy you have a bad arm you hear me,"

"No comment who I slept with but I tell you what my arm didn't have to do no work,"

"No comment about if I slept with Kofi or not just be careful okay,"

"Anyway did you tell him yet?"

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because I was so horning when I came in last night I had to get it out of me,"

"You know some of them guys are gay,"

"No shit,"

"OOO so sorry to hit a nerve so just come to Vince off in two hours okay,"

"Alright I will be there,"

"You working tonight right,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Cool sees you later,"

"Alright you will we got double tapping tonight and tomorrow night so I see ya when I can,"

"Tell Libby stop doing that she going to get you fired and she end up pregnant again,"

Carissa had to laugh and than Kofi came out of the bedroom part to see who was there.

"Good morning I see you have company,"

"Yeah um I was telling Dave about the girl's night out last night,"

"Oh tell me what you and Jersey did,"

"It was a group of us Maria Maryse Tiffany Gail Alicia Fox and Mickie and Melina, Beth Hardy and Jersey and Layla I we want to Vegas last night,"

"Vegas for what,"

"Will my best friend Olivia but we call her Libby she called and she works in at the Rio so whenever I am near by she would hook up me and Jersey and the divas and we have a girls night out so want and we saw the um male dancers it was a birthday present for Layla so she had a great time,"

"You and Layla are friends,"

"We been friends since she was in Diva Search yeah,"

"Oh I didn't know that,"

"Yeah,"

"So wait how you all got there,"

"We took Mr. McMahon plane,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah so I don't know if we are in trouble for that or not sorry babe but it was Jersey idea,"

"Go and get dress and face the music,"

Dave was smiling because that he seen Kofi reaction when Carissa sayed that she and Layla are friends.

"What you smiling about,"

"Nothing,"

"Dave tell,"

"You acting like a married woman who told her husband that she spend all her money on a pocketbook,"

"Whatever dude,"

"Yes whatever,"

"Whatever I am going to get ready see you later,"

"Yes you will,"

Than Carissa was smiling from ear to ear and she was happy that her and Dave are on speaking turns again, she got ready and want, and her and Kofi got breakfast and after she finish she want to see Mr. McMahon.

"You wanted to see me,"

"Yes Stephanie told me that you wanted to host in Orlando,"

"It was really your niece idea not minds trust me,"

"Will I don't see the problem of you hosting you can do a good job so you have any plans set up yet,"

"No sir I don't,"

"Will young lady I think that be your assignment tonight so get work on that now alright and oh yeah no favoritism on Kofi alright,"

"Yes sir I will not do that,"

"Good and I know about your little trip last night and none of them guys are not worth loosing your job over but I hear from my dear niece that one of them dancer is training to be wrestler,"

"Oh yes, yes but we didn't believe him,"

"Really do you remember the guy name?"

"No so sorry,"

"Okay um will guess this week along with your little homework assiagemnt you and Jersey go to Vegas and talk to the guy and asking if he is serious being wrestler okay,"

"Alright thank you thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

After the meeting she wants to go find Kofi and she, seen Dave told him the good news.

"Hey CC,"

"You didn't leave yet,"

"No why,"

"Just asking so um going back to Alabama now,"

"Nope staying for the wrestling match tonight just the tapping that's all why,"

"I am staying here too going to back to Vegas with Jersey to see Libby and the kids and that dancer we seen the other night,"

"Why,"

"Because one of them dancer is training to be a wrestler which I didn't know about until Mr. McMahon ask me about it,"

"Really,"

"Yes really,"

Kofi walked over, put his arms around Carissa waist, and kiss her on the neck.

"There's my beautiful girl,"

"Hey baby I just got finish talking Vince and he told me no go to Down Under with you gotta work on special projects,"

"Oh okay what's the project,"

"It's a secret tell you when you come back,"

"Alright am I going to miss you?"

"Me too but we got phone internet and whatever we can think of its not going to be forever it just going to feel that way will you stop making that face,"

"What you two making me sick to my stomach Dave Paul is looking for you and you miss we got to get going," Jersey said walking over towards them.

"Alright baby boy lets get on this road to the next hot spot,"

"Alright you drive,"

"Why me,"

"Because I am working tonight and you are not,"

"Whatever dude,"

Than they drove up to Fresno and the fans wave at Kofi and Carissa and Jersey want to the office part to hang out with Stephanie and Kofi and Dave want to the men's dressing room.

"I thought my father gave you the night off,"

"I want to spend some time with him before he goes overseas,"

"Oh so did you telling him about you going to Vegas,"

"Yes did he was okay whatever,"

"Dave is hosting tonight did he tell you that,"

"NO he didn't say anything to me about that's what his little surprise he is so slick god I love him,"

"You really coming out of your shell now I am like you this way you still have feeling for Dave,"

"Thank you yes I do little but not like I use to have,"

"You are welcome where's Jersey at,"

"She was making hotel reservation for our little weekend in Vegas,"

"Yeah dad told me what you two did wow I thought I was buck wild,"

"Will it was only one time my first defends but he gave me a coaching to,"

"Yeah I know he did so now you have to talk to that guy huh,"

"Yeah but Jersey was the one talking to him not me I was looking at other guy who I think makes a perfect wrestler,"

"Really boy you showing another side to you what is coming over you,"

"I don't know just changing,"

Than the show started and she seen Dave in the suite and her heart started to beat little fast and than she started to think of storyline she can write and when she seen what match that Dave wrote with Big Show and Kofi and she got a little mad at him for doing that but she got over it and Dave came up to her and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"What is that for?"

"For not being mad at me,"

"Oh I know how to get you mad watch this Kofi over here,"

"Hey baby give me some love,"

Carissa and Kofi started kissing and Dave did look little jealous and he row with it and than smile at Carissa when they broke away.

"Hey Dave you didn't have to put me in a match with Paul what did I do wrong,"

"Nothing just testing to see if you are ready for the big dance,"

"Whatever I going to get a shower be right back," Kofi said giving Carissa a kiss on the lips and pat her on the butt.

"Alright I will be here," Carissa smile "What!"

"You are so bad,"

"I am not just human,"

"You call that human,"

"Yes I'll see ya later going to hang out with Kofi until the second tapping,"

"Randy come here,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Man she not in love with me no more,"

"Will I could of told you that she loves as friend that's what she telling everyone around here,"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know man I am not shrink,"

"Dam what I did wrong,"

"I really don't know,"

"Oh will I am not going to worried about,"

"Man move on alright there are other women in the sea,"

"Yeah I know that but I am just saying now use that anger towards me we are up next,"

"Alright man lets do this man,"

"Good luck,"

Than after the two shows was done and Kofi had to get on the bus to go to the airport he was saying his good byes to Carissa and Dave watch on from a far.

"This is our long time seeing each other,"

"Yes it is we will do just fine,"

"Time to go," Paul, said smiling at Carissa.

"Oh here before I forget to give you it's a mix cd of my favorite songs and this one is about us the songs I don't have the words to says,"

"Kofi lets go!"

"Better get going see you in two weeks,"

"Yeah two weeks,"

"Love you so much," Kofi, said giving Carissa a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too,"

Than Kofi was on the bus and Carissa wave him good bye and Dave being her best friend came over there gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright,"

"Yes I am fine why,"

"I seen you with tears in your eyes,"

"I am going to miss him even though I am going to be in Vegas and at …anyway I need to go I'll see you next Tuesday for production meeting,"

"Want to grab dinner together two friends like we use to do back in the day,"

"No I want to go to sleep I am so sleepy,"

"We can get take out Chinese food,"

"Bye Dave see ya okay,"

"Alight love you,"

"Love you too,"


	6. Stay the Night

**Chapter 6-Stay the Night**

Carissa want back to her hotel and she change her clothes and start working on the next week show that she will be co-hosting with Dave and she was listen to her new mix tapes when she drafted off to sleep after Dave came to her room with some food and Carissa started to dreaming of Dave.

"What!"

"You need to eat,"

"No I don't I had big breakfast I am good to go,"

"Look sucking on Kofi dick is not breakfast so eat up it's your favorite,"

"You know what,"

"What,"

"Hate you,"

"Why,"

"Because I need to get this done and you interrupted me with food,"

"You need to eat girl,"

"Yeah I know but I was in a groove when you came over,"

"Sorry thought since we are co-hosting together we can write something together,"

"Fine want to brainstorm with me stay,"

"Will thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"So what did you write about first,"

"The opening having you come out first and you introduce me to the crowed and you talking about when you come back and how you going to get Legacy and than Randy comes and that's it so far,"

"That sounds great um how about if I get comfy like you are,"

"The bathroom rights over there do your thing,"

"I going to need your help with my shirt and my pants,"

"Your other hand isn't broke just pull your pants down with one hand,"

"Come on you help me before,"

"Fine you big baby,"

"Thank you I will show you one day how big I am,"

Carissa sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes at him, than Carissa, favorite song from Kanye West came on Love Lockdown, and she started to dancing and singing.

"Oh no he didn't put this song on here,"

"What song,"

"From Kanye West Love Lockdown," she said starting dancing in front of Dave and singing the song "I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to See I wanna move, but can't escape from you So I keep it low, keep a secret code So everybody else don't have to know So keep your love locked down Your love locked down Keepin' your love locked down Your love locked down Now keep your love locked down Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down You lose I'm not loving' you the way I wanted to I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move I can't keep myself, and still keep you too So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone How many times did I tell ya fo it finally got through You lose, you lose….."

Dave grab her with his good arm and kiss her and she did not break away and he the one broke away and repeat the song again, she still dancing, and she sat Dave down in the chair and gave him a lap dance to the song and she still sang that same part again.

"I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to See I wanna move, but can't escape from you So I keep it low, keep a secret code So everybody else don't have to know So keep your love locked down Your love locked down Keepin' your love locked down Your love locked down Now keep your love locked down Your love locked down Now keep your love locked down You lose I'm not loving' you the way I wanted to I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move I can't keep myself, and still keep you too So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone How many times did I tell ya fo it finally got through You lose, you lose….."

"SHHHHHH don't sing no more do you know what you are doing to me," Dave said putting her finger on her lips as she kiss his hand and looked into his deep brown eyes she smile at him shook her up and down and he smile at her. "Stop doing that to me you trying to get something from me huh," he whispers into her ear.

"What you need a popsicle to cool down,"

"Why you teasing me like this huh why you doing this come on CC you have a boyfriend," Dave said in his sexy voice and kissing her on the neck. "You are not happy with him no more,"

"Promise not to get mad,"

"What happen CC?"

"I over heard him talking to one of the divas about me not coming with them on the tour,"

"Yeah so,"

"Will this young diva was like good we can be together for the next two weeks,"

"What are you for real?"

"Yes I am not going to tell you because you did her in the past,"

"So sorry you had to hear that baby that's why you was crying for,"

"Yeah, yeah and being alone,"

"I am here for you baby am here for you,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"Stay with me tonight,"

"I thought you never ask,"

"You need to be taken care of down there poky man,"

"Yes but I can take care of that myself,"

"No let me take care of you,"

"I am good CC I can take care of it myself for real,"

"You look so good tonight make me wanted you,"

"CC are you okay,"

"Yes baby I am,"

"Why you want to …"

Than Carissa woke up in a cold sweat she look around the room and Dave was no where to be found and she look at the clock and it read 1:30am and she brush her hair back saw that Dave slip a note in her room door and she grab it and read it smile and than she called Jersey who was busy with her boyfriend who came on the west coast.

"Hey J just calling to talk to you is about my special friend anywho hollar at you in the morning,"

Carissa look at her miss calls and she had couple from Kofi and Dave and she smile when she heard Dave voice and than it was next day Carissa and Jersey got on the private plane and want to Vegas and want to the local wrestling school there to find the young wrestler who works at the club.

"You sure he told you he goes to this school here,"

"Yes come on,"

"Oh my god there goes Chris,"

"Dam he still looks fine,"

"You stay way from him that's why his ass got fired," Carissa said looking at Chris.

"Had to tell the truth,"

"J you knew dam will he was clean that night,"

"Will I don't want to get into the real reason I lie on him but he had it coming to him don't fuck with a McMahon we will get you back one way or other,"

"You sound like Uncle Vince there,"

"Will he is telling the truth,"

"Let's go Jersey,"

"Right behind you,"

Than they walk into the build and told the woman at the desk who they work for and Chris walk over to the women and spoke to them.

"CC that's you,"

"Hey Masterpiece what's up good to see ya," She said giving him a hug.

"Wow you looking good I knew you can do it,"

"Yeah, yeah listen we are looking for someone to try out for WWE in two weeks no anyone who is ready,"

"You asking the wrong person I am just here for a favor for a friend,"

"Typical," Jersey said under her breath.

"Hello Jersey,"

"Chris,"

"I hear you might be coming back,"

"They bring me back I don't know when but yeah soon I hope why you miss me,"

"No I don't miss you at all,"

"Will I do so how is married life treating you?"

"Good, good how is your secret crush on Dave coming,"

"It's coming on alone," Carissa smile at him

"CC we came to work not flirt with meathead,"

"I see you still the bitch you can be,"

"Takes one to know one,"

"Lets go Jersey see ya Chris,"

"Bye CC,"

Than the girls want into the gym part and they was looking at the guys and CC was thinking about her dream from last night with her and Dave and than Jersey spotted him and they walk over towards his trainer to see if it is okay to talk to him and how he was doing in the class.

"Vince sent you two,"

"Yes," the women said together.

"Yeah right you two need to get the fuck out here,"

"We do work with WWE I know you are not use to seeing his PR persons to do this but we are recruiting and we like to talk to the guy over there please,"

"Ladies I do not want to be rude to ya but I do not believe you,"

"Okay, okay can you give him this card we are staying at the hotel he works at lets go CC,"

Than they left out there and Chris was sitting on his motorcycle and Carissa walk over to talk to him.

"What is so funny?"

"You two trying to recruit for Vince what the hell wrong Dr. Tom,"

"Nothing Vince is mad at us right now,"

"What did you two do?"

"We took the jet,"

"Carissa I am shock at you… you can't fly a jet,"

"We got the pilot and took us here,"

"I am shock at you CC you let her get you in trouble like that,"

"Have the stripper dude give us a call if you be a good boy maybe you can come back too,"

"No think you not right now,"

"Alright see ya,"

"Hey CC,"

"Yeah,"

"You looking good and sorry for everything in the past,"

"All forgiving,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Than the women want and hang out with Libby Carissa best friend from elementary school and her three kids.

"Hey so good to see ya again," Libby said giving them a hug and closing the door.

"Oh no it's the wild bunch,"

"Shut Danny,"

"I love you too CC,"

"I swear you two fights like brothers and sisters come you two lets go to the pool did you bring your swim suites,"

"Yeah we did where are the kids at brought them something,"

"Will did you see Elijah you didn't need to bring them anything specially the babies they all at my in-laws again this weekend love them,"

"I thought his name Elvin Bibiloni,"

"Elijah Elvin Bibiloni 24years old has a girlfriend at the moment and she is will she a dancer also and he is the only child and he loves other sports besides wrestling…."

"We are in the PR business here not you,"

"Hey I am working on being a PR person someday think you,"

"Thanks for the information tough,"

"Jersey you have a tattoo,"

"Yeah oh come because my last name is McMahon we don't have tattoos,"

"Will none of you don't?

"No they don't so I am the rebel of the family,"

"So how much trouble you got into CC,"

"I couldn't go Down Under with Kofi but maybe the time …. Hold that thought for a minute hello hey baby yeah I am at the pool no he isn't….um yeah I need to call you back the um the pool guy is here yeah we had to leave the area no the dancer dude is not in front of my face why would you think that alright baby I will call you later bye love you too,"

"CC are you okay,"

"Yes, yes I am so good right now,"

"Kofi really called and check up on you,"

"Yeah, yeah he did strange huh,"

"CC its okay if you look Kofi ain't no where near Vegas,"

"I know I know god I love you Libby,"

"I love you too now give me Cena I don't care he getting married next week or not still going to the wedding right,"

"Wedding yeah, yeah did it get extra hot out here and why they all here,"

"It's a pool party hello forgot what day it is,"

"Yeah,"

"My birthday,"

"Oh shit so sorry that's right Happy Birthday girl you know I got your back,"

"Yeah you are right about one thing you are sorry,"

"Ladies so sorry to interrupted but Eli wanted to see Jersey and CC," Danny said

"What's up ladies that was some scene you two did today,"

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Jersey,"

"That's me,"

"So you are Vince McMahon niece huh,"

"Yeah I am why,"

"Why when I call there they don't know you,"

"Will Jersey is my middle name my first name is also Stephanie so my big cousin and I don't get in too much trouble so they call me by my middle name,"

"Oh didn't know that,"

"Yeah so are you going to introduce us to your friends," Jersey smile and said.

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because you didn't introduce me to your friend,"

"Okay this is Carissa Carson,"

"You look like someone I know,"

"Really,"

"Yeah wait you kiss the great Khali didn't you,"

"Yeah I did no big deal,"

"All it was great fun yes,"

"Yeah it was wonderful,"

"Nice to meet you Carissa,"

"Please call me CC,"

"How about I call you beautiful,"

"Who me,"

"Yes you are beautiful have anyone ever told you that,"

"Yes they have,"

"Will you are with your pretty smile,"

"Thank you but it's not up to me to get you this job you got to earn it,"

"Oh I know,"

"We want to know would you like to come out to tryouts on July 13 in Orlando Florida,"

"You have to pay your own way and bring your tapes of your matches and your character and whatever you think you need with you,"

"If you have agent please let us know so…"

"I think he got it," Libby said looking at Elijah and Carissa staring at each other.

"CC don't you have to call Dave,"

"Why he is home in Tampa no I don't have to call him,"

"Oh okay sorry,"

"Anywho so want something cold to drink Eli,"

"Yeah thank you want something to drink beautiful,"

"Sure,"

"Oh lord,"

"What,"

"I thought I forgot my camera,"

"Oh yeah so Eli where is your girl at," Jersey said looking at him.

"We broke up last weekend,"

"Really!" Carissa said with delight in her voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that just came out wrong,"

"Its okay beautiful,"

"Here CC your favorite drink, drink up,"

"No I better not you know how J gets,"

"Whatever dude,"

Than the night want on and Carissa forgot about her dream about Dave and she forgot that she was dating Kofi meanwhile in down under Kofi was creeping with one of the women wrestlers and Triple H caught them kissing in the hallway but didn't confront them he want back to his dressing room and called tell him them good news.

"Hey,"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it couldn't wait I knew he was going to crack,"

"Who,"

"Kofi I seen him kissing Toni,"

"Alicia Fox,"

"Yes,"

"Dude are sure it was her,"

"Yes I am sure,"

"Oh man CC sees I knew this shit was going to happen,"

"So what you what are you going to do,"

"Dude I am not sure what I am going to do but I will tell her,"

"Yeah will I got a great idea how about at the Night of Champion you put him a six way match and lets see if he can handle it,"

"That sound like a good idea but than again she might think I am picking on him and she could get mad at me,"

"Will tell her that Vince told you to do this match,"

"Oh yeah she will believe that,"

"Hey I am married to his daughter so it will be easy,"

"Alright let's see what happen call me in decent hour next time,"

"Alright man go get some sleep,"

Than it was the next week and Carissa want to Boston to John Cena wedding and she took some pictures and she sent them to Libby and than the next day she left to Orlando Florida and to see her mom and her brother who just got back from Asia who was going to meet Kofi for the first time.

"Hey you ready to do this,"

"Why shouldn't I,"

"My mom will she can be handful that's all,"

"Who mother isn't a handful but I am more worried about your brother,"

"Jamie he is cool but my older bro he is Dave best friend for a reason,"

"Oh wow really that anal huh,"

"Yeah he can be,"

Than they drove to the house it was light yellow house with pretty flowers and there was three cars in the drive way and Carissa got little worried that her sister was there with her kids.

"I see my mom called everyone,"

"When did you all move to Orlando?"

"In 2002 my mom got sick of the cold and stuff long story don't want to get into it,"

"That's cool,"

"Let's do this,"

"Is your bro married?"

"He is in engage not married yet,"

"Your sister,"

"Nina she is a single mom,"

"Tony,"

"He married he is in Germany right now his wife and kid is with him,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah,"

Than Carissa rang the doorbell and her bro came to the door and gave her a hug and she introduce Kofi to her family and she seen another face there she was surprise her mom let him in the house because what happen between her sister and him she was shock to see him and his daughter there.

"Athena Dave what you two doing here,"

"Came to see Jamie duha," Athena smile said.

"Your mom call me she knows how much I love her home cooking,"

"Oh okay,"

"Mom this is Kofi, Kofi this is my mom Eva,"

"Hi Mrs. Carson it's nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

Carissa pulls Dave into the kitchen area to talk.

"What the hell going on my mom hates you!"

"I told her I am very sorry for what I did to Nina, Nina and I made up and everything is all good now I am back in the family again your mom isn't all that bad CC,"

"Why you did that for that's means you going to be telling everything I am doing to my mom when I get in my mood and don't feel like talking to her,"

"Because we going to be working with each other tomorrow and we are getting closer than ever and who know might get together down the road and no I am not going to do that to you I haven't in the past so why would I do it now,"

"We are just friend remember Dave friends true lets keep it that way,"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

Kofi came into the kitchen with her mom and Carissa was shock what was going on she didn't know what to say she look at her watch and see it was time for her and Kofi to check into their hotel.

"I'll be back for dinner Dave will talk later we need to get to the hotel,"

"Oh yeah, yeah,"

"Where you all staying at," Her mom said

"At the Double Tree on international drive,"

"Okay dinner will be ready at 6pm,"

"Alright see ya,"

"Bye Kofi hope to see ya again,"

"Mandy he is coming back for dinner,"

"Oh okay,"

"Bye pretty lady,"

Than Carissa and Kofi left she was driving because she knows the area good and she shock how her family was acting even the way Dave was acting she did not say anything for good 10mintues.

"What's the matter hun?"

"My family that's not them they would been complain on my hairstyle or how tan I got or I am with you that's not them they are not my family I do not know who them people are but that's not them they fronting big ass time and my mom is not mad a Dave no more what the hell,"

"Maybe your mom trying to change,"

"Whatever,"

"Question,"

"Answer,"

"Is Dave Mandy's father?"

"No,"

"Are you sure,"

"Yes I am sure beside no one cares,"

"You care there is some reason you do not get alone with your sister,"

"There is no reason,"

"Oh okay so your big bro is coming tomorrow night with us,"

"Yes he is and I want him to meet everyone,"

"Oh cool,"

"Yeah so you what do you want to do,"

"Sleep wake me up near time for us to go back over your mom house,"

"Oh okay,"

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"Talk to me,"

"Want you it's been two weeks,"

"Oh baby I am too tired make up tonight okay,"

"Alright,"

Than they, check and Kofi want to sleep and Carissa was not sleepy so she wants on the balcony to talk to Dave when her other cellphone ring.

"Where are you?"

"Still at your mom's house why,"

"Just asking so what is it you wanted to tell me,"

"That you look real rested,"

"That's all,"

"No something else,"

"What is it?"

"I wrote in that Kofi wrestle Big Paul,"

"You did what,"

"Yeah I wrote him in there for Superstars,"

"You didn't say anything in the meeting about it,"

"Yeah I did you was talking to Cena when I said I writing in Kofi and Big Paul,"

"Why you do that for,"

"Because its time for Big Paul to have a title around his waist,"

"Why you couldn't put him in a Heavyweight title match instead US title match,"

"Oh come on CC don't go there,"

"I am not going there you need to stop you trying to do get him hurt why don't…. hold on my work phone is ringing,"

"Yeah right who is the other guy?"

"Shut up and hold on,"

"Okay,"

Carissa check her work phone and seen it was Eli and she smile and pick it up.

"Hello Carissa,"

"Yes who is this," She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi it's me Eli just calling to tell you I am in Orlando Florida and I am staying at the Red Roof and I was wondering are you busy I need you look over my DVD and headshots before tomorrow,"

"Yeah I am little busy tonight um how about tomorrow morning we can see each other and I bring top wrestler with me who knows better about the tryouts,"

"Oh okay cool see tomorrow,"

"Oh you will," she said to herself. "Yeah tomorrow around 10am Orlando times,"

"That's sounds good,"

"Good see ya than,"

"Alright bye,"

"Bye, bye,"

Than Carissa did, her little happy feet dance and she got back on her other phone to Dave and she smiling from ear to ear and she had to take a deep breath.

"Back,"

"Welcome back so who was it,"

"New guy that we going to check out tomorrow before the matches he got a tryout so we going to be his guide,"

"We,"

"Come on Dave you don't want to help the maybe new guy he might end up in FCW anyway,"

"Okay is that stripper dude you and Jersey was drooling over,"

"Yeah it's him,"

"He is straight,"

"Yes!"

"Very good looking the ladies of WWE universe going to like him,"

"The women of WWE the Divas are going to eat him up you Cena ,Orton Hardy Boys and MVP Triple H Christen Tommy , CJ, all you old heads better step it up he is hot with and without clothes on,"

"You seen him naked,"

"Only to his little g string and even that was too hot nice build works out three times a day he is 24 years old and he is single he just broke up with his girlfriend,"

"Pretty boy huh,"

"Yeah you can say he got something going on I can feel it,"

"Yeah you sure it isn't me,"

"I always going to have feelings for you,"

"I know that's right anyway where is your man,"

"Sleep he was tired,"

"That's why you sitting outside with your feet on the balcony,"

"What the fuck where are you,"

"Right next door to you,"

Carissa turn, look, and Dave came outside and smile at her.

"Whose room is that?"

"Barbie,"

"Rocking the cradle again,"

"No,"

"Whatever,"

"So is there anyway I can crash with you and Kofi,"

"NO,"

"Why not,"

"Stay at my mom's house you can stay in my old room all care for,"

"Alright don't say nothing if I go read your dairy,"

"Where is Athena?"

"She want back home,"

"Why don't you do that and just be back up this way in the morning,"

"Dam CC,"

"I know I am bitch,"

"No you are not that,"

"Whatever,"

"Hey who you oh Dave what you doing in Barbie room,"

"Hanging out and going to change for dinner,"

"Yeah I think I'll go and do that myself,"

"You don't have to dress up like you going to a freaking restaurant dam its only my mom as long you got on clean clothes just dress causal,"

"Babe what's wrong,"

"Nothing,"

"Alright go and get ready,"

"I am ready,"

"Oh you are not changing,"

"Like I said it's only my mother,"

Than they all left to go Carissa house for dinner and her family and her friends all came over with their kids and it was fun and than Kofi, Carissa left, and Carissa started smiling when Love Lockdown came on and Kofi ask her why she was smiling.

"I had a dream about you when this song came on," she lied.

"Oh what was it about,"

"You came into my room and I was working on the script and you was turning me on and I did a dirty dance for you than gave you a lap dance,"

"Oh yeah it wasn't about Dave,"

"No I am so over him I am in love you know that,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"He was close to your sister and I can see the little hate coming out,"

"No I wasn't hating,"

"Could of full me,"

"Whatever dude want some ice cream,"

"No you don't need it either,"

"Come on I been good all week I earn a treat,"

"No because the whole time I was gone you was eating junk food,"

"Was not,"

"Why you haven't loss weight in two weeks,"

"Had my period that's why,"

"Whatever,"

"Why we stopping here,"

"I want you to meet a newbie who might be coming to FCW,"

"Okay why,"

"Mr. McMahon had Jersey and I go and find him so he can tryout and we did and tomorrow he is going to tryout and I want him to be the guy to try him out,"

"Oh okay I am busy tomorrow,"

"Doing what,"

"Interviews I am going to be on the radio station and doing some interview TV in the Florida area,"

"Whatever that's okay I get someone else to do it god you know that's no way to be someone gave you a chance I bet they didn't want to do it but they did,"

"I know I have a lot of things to do,"

"Alright, alright but don't say nothing he becomes the next US Champ,"

"Please he ain't going to take it way from me,"

"Whatever,"

"Let's get back to the room I think you need some loving that's why you acting so evil towards me,"

"You might be right,"

Than they, want back to the room and make love that night but Carissa mind was on Eli and Dave but she enjoy her time with Kofi.


	7. Smiling Faces Sometimes

**Chapter 7-Smiling Faces Sometimes**

The next morning Kofi doing his earns and told Carissa he chat with her later and she notice that Kofi wasn't acting like himself and she wanted to go to Dave and ask him but she knows that be the wrong person to go to because their friendship and she just got ready for her busy day also she was nervous to be co hosting with Dave but she knew she will do good.

"Hello,"

"Hello beautiful it's Eli,"

"Oh hi I didn't know I gave you my other cell number,"

"Yeah you did at Libby's 4th of July party,"

"Oh okay I was so jetlag I was acting strange that night,"

"Yeah that's what Libby said so did you have breakfast yet want to hang out for breakfast,"

"I have a meeting with the writers and than your tryout and than we can hang out for lunch whatever,"

"Oh okay that's sounds good,"

"Yeah so I see ya later,"

"Yea okay cool later,"

"Bye, bye," Carissa smile said and did her happy dance.

Than Carissa took a nice long shower and she started to cry because she is in love with three different men and she don't know who she wants to be with and she want down to the lobby and her best friend who works there told Carissa something she didn't want to hear.

"Hey I didn't know you worked today,"

"Yeah um is everything okay with you and Kofi,"

"Why you ask that for,"

"I seen him leaves with Kelly –Kelly,"

"They are doing some radio stuff this morning,"

"You letting your head talk for you again,"

"What,"

"Your head is talking for you come on CC you know there could be some…."

"No, no I am not going to believe that right I got a lot stuff to do he wants Barbie he can have her all I care for,"

"What why you say that for who is that you want you willing to give up Kofi,"

"No one but I got a lot stuff on my plate right now so can't think straight,"

"Alright but just remember girl I am here for you,"

"Yeah I know I am happy but I hope there isn't nothing going on but you never know it might be I don't know see ya got to get to arena,"

"Thanks for the tickets tonight,"

"You are welcome,"

"Hey,"

"Hey Cena what's up,"

"Nothing I was wondering if you need a ride to the arena,"

"No I am good why,"

"I was going to help out the new guy you and Jersey recruited,"

"Really,"

"Yeah,"

"Will thank you that is so kind of you I don't care what the fans say about you ,you have a heart gold sure I will ride with you I hope no one thinks I am your wife," Carissa said giving him a hug.

John smile at her gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are funny no I don't think so if they don't know how Lizzy looked by now they have issues,"

"That's true,"

Than they want down to the Amway arena and there was fans hanging out and John sign autographs and Carissa acting like his PR person and than she want to find the room where all the writers and production was at and she seen them and everyone was talking and Dave grab Carissa hand pull her in for a hug and kiss her on the cheek and she look up at him and smile and mouthing the words thank you I needed that.

"Okay let's get things started,"

"Paul are you okay with your involvement tonight,"

"Yes I am I want to think Carissa for great ideas she had through of and I hope we can pull it off,"

"You want that to be the main event,"

"Yeah make it the last match so Cena all his little teenyboppers stay up past their bed times to see us kick ass,"

"That's wrong John is doing a wonderful thing today he trying out the new guy Eli Bibiloni he is 24 years I study his tapes and he would make a good catch on Smackdown and Raw roster,"

"Alright CC remember you are just a PR,"

"I thought that's what PR person do tell you what you want to hear come give this girl a break Vince her and Jersey was well behave when they was in Vegas," Dave said winking at CC.

"Now you sound like a PR person," Paul said

"Don't tell me how feel it was wrong for you two to do that god forbid something happen to the plane we wouldn't never know it have you ever think of that,"

"No sir we didn't,"

"We will see how the crowed react to you two on TV who you want to introduce you two as the host,"

"Kofi,"

"Lillian,"

"Lillian it is sorry,"

"No problem,"

"Meeting over thank all for coming have the young man come in here,"

Eli walked into the room with suite on and his long hair pull into pony tail and smiling at everyone and shaking hand and even Stephanie had to take a drink of water when she seen how beautiful this man was and Paul and Dave was getting jealous because all the women was drooling over him.

"You must be Elijah Bibiloni,"

"Yes I am,"

"Have a seat Steph you and your PR can leave now,"

"Oh I think I should stay to help out and I need Carissa to look at his ass I mean take notes for me,"

"No I got this,"

"Alright come on CC lets go,"

Than they women left out the room and Stephanie gave CC a high five, hug, and told she getting a bonus.

"Oh my fucking god he is fucking hot oh my god oh yeah he is in I don't care what my father and husband or brother says and I think I need to break him in if you know what I mean hot dam I love you cousin love you both ," Stephanie said running over to Jersey.

"Okay I am guessing she met Eli,"

"Oh yes he is in there talking to my dad but you two are sure he is straight,"

"Yeah shame he is back with his girlfriend again,"

"Dam," Carissa said to herself.

"That doesn't mean shit to me,"

"Paul still let you know with the guys I know you use to do that before you got married but you still on the side,"

"What he don't know will not hurt him,"

"Sound like him,"

"Will who you think where he got that from,"

"Yeah we know he told me over breakfast did you show Stephanie his portfolio pics yet,"

"No I didn't,"

"Vince wants to see you two in his office NOW!" Paul yelled.

"Dang cousin you don't have to get mad about it hi Dave,"

"What's up," he said leaving out the room

Jersey and Carissa walked into the room, Eli left out the room, and CC was smiling at him than she wipe the smile off her face when she got near Vince.

"Sit down,"

"Why should I not fired you two,"

"We didn't do anything wrong,"

"Why should I not fired you CC,"

"I never got in trouble and I always willing to help out whenever needed and spike that I am friends with everyone I cannot hate anyone I don't like their attitudes sometimes but I know for a fact people had done worst and got another chance,"

"That's a bold statement,"

"Uncle Vince anyone should be fired is me because I thought of the idea CC is right she is a good girl around here she just tag along because I keep begging her and she even say she was going to get in so much heat with you so I'll take full heat for her,"

"Carissa we was thinking on trading Kofi to Smackdown and you going to be working with Eli when he comes to Raw in February,"

"What do you mean working with him?"

"You going to be valet so that's mean you moving back here,"

"But Mr. McMahon I am too old to be wrestling and I have this weight issue so how am I going to be able to pull this off,"

"You will Dave and Adam Dusty is going to train you and Kofi whenever he is home so I'll give you the rest of the month off and you find a place either Orlando or Tampa or you will be fired so you pick your poison and the rating goes up from your writing I won't switch Kofi to Smackdown if down he will loose the title to Big Paul,"

"But Uncle Vince she and Dave wrote the script together so how in the world you just going to trade him but not Dave,"

"SHUT UP JERSEY BEFORE I FIRED YOU TOO,"

"Mr. McMahon I am not a good writer but I did my best and I shouldn't get fired because of the rating if that's the case it will be…."

"YOU SHUT UP TOO OR I WILL FIRED I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO YOU FUCKING OR NOT NOW DO IT OR ELSE,"

"Yes sir,"

"Uncle Vince isn't that little hard,"

"She only going to be on TV in Tampa and whoever picks up FCW in the state of Florida when he gets into "main roster" she is going back to her job with Stephanie,"

"I doubt it but case I am popular than what happen,"

"You never be popular look at you no one likes a fat black woman,"

"Uncle Vince that's so wrong she got more people watching Smackdown so don't you dare say she was never be popular,"

"She not going to be popular because we are not going to train her for the ring we going old school here she just going to stand out there and cheer for Elijah we got to get him a new name anyway she just going to stand out there and takes bumps now and than that's it,"

"So that's mean Carissa is getting a paid raise right,"

"NO,"

"I'm not why not I should get more money than what I am making I know some women around here don't do shit and get paid more than ,"

"No you are not you might not get a pay check if I have my way we will see if you do a good job I might consider it if not no raise,"

"Why not I think little raise will be good but I'll take my regular pay check I never want to get on your bad side again I am so sorry again,"

"You will learn you do not fuck with McMahon,"

"Yes I know that,"

"That's it go do whatever Stephanie needs you to do and after the show I need you come straight here you hear me,"

"Yes sir,"

Than Carissa left out the room she want to go find Kofi but couldn't find him anywhere and she want to second person she can cry to and that's Dave.

"Hey, hey what's the matter hun?"

"Vince hate me he so mad at me that he making me into valet for Eli and he said that no body in wrestling will ever love a big fat black woman ,"

"Oh CC I am so sorry he said that to you look at me you are beautiful and you always wanted to be valet/ women wrestler,"

"Yeah I know but he said I am not going to be popular or be nothing I just going to put him over that's it,"

"Aw baby its going to be alright look at me its going to be alright when my arm heals up I am going to train you so don't worry about it I will train you real good if I can't I will get Cena and Orton to help out even Alvin and Kofi speaking of him why are you not with him,"

"He isn't here yet,"

"He should be here,"

"Everything is falling apart now I got to move back here and go to wrestling school work with the New Kid and have a good fight with my mom you know she going to flip when she finds out speaking of my family is bro here,"

"No he didn't get here yet,"

"Let me called him see where he is at thank you Dave for helping me,"

"You are welcome baby you know I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"You will do good tonight and everything you do but there is something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Never mind we got company,"

"You still can tell me,"

"No I'll tell you later,"

"There you are looking for you look who I ran into,"

"I was about to call both of you would not believe how much heat I got in because of Jersey now I am going to Vegas and now I have to be Eli ring girl aka valet,"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, yeah either do that or be fired,"

"So you no longer working for WWE," her brother asked looking at one of the Bella twins who was walking by.

"I am working here tonight but after tonight I am leaving to go back to CT to move back down here your mother going to be thrilled I don't know anymore how to feel or what to do seems everything falling apart,"

"Will she didn't like the fact you was living up there anyway but you know she is going to flip when she hears you going into wrestling,"

"You think,"

Dave was looking at Kofi who was not saying anything and Carissa turns to Kofi and wonders what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You should had took that chance and got fired,"

"What are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Are you CC come on you are not you can't do it,"

"Why not,"

"Because you are not a diva material he is doing this to embarrass you, you know that like he did last year wake up CC,"

"Dave can you introduce me to the Bella Twins," Jamie said

"Yeah, yeah we will talk later CC come on you dam man your woman gave you a weekend pass too,"

"You know it,"

"I am going to be with my bro,"

"Wait we are not done talking,"

"Yes we are I see how you roll its okay for you to be in the spotlight but god forbid if I come popular and be in the spotlight you can't handle it and what do you mean I am not diva material huh you wasn't saying that three weeks ago,"

"CC I love you boo but I don't want to see you hurt that's all to me you are diva material but for these asshold around here you know it's a big joke,"

"I have to do this,"

"Why,"

"I need to prove something to my family to my friends to my co workers that I can do this and you just don't know Kofi what the hell I been through alright so can you help out on this one,"

"No I can't I don't want to see you in the ring with that dancer or whoever you going to be with like I said you should took that chance Vince is making you look bad baby can't you see that,"

"Why are you guys are so insecure why I am not going to leave you matter fact I am moving to Tampa so we can be near each other and we can hang out do things when you are up to it we don't have the long distance anymore,"

"I going to talk to him I, I don't want to see you in the ring I am not insecure I just don't want you in the ring because it will be a joke CC you want the fans laughing at you huh do you want them to make jokes about you think about it ,"

"All I am going to do is take bumps that's what Vince made it very clear that's all I am going to be doing we going old school wrestling here nothing more,"

"I don't want you to do that either,"

"I am going to do it if you like it or not oh yeah guess what if the ratings are not good you going to lose your US title and you going back to Smackdown so that's why I am doing this,"

"I rather lose the belt than see you in the ring,"

"So you rather be on Smackdown than Raw why,"

"Just do,"

"You know Latoya told me something this morning and now I starting to see it so which diva is it Kofi,"

"What,"

"What you going deaf now who is she,"

"No one,"

"Bullshit,"

"You know I don't think Latoya told you this it was Dave he trying to breaks up think about why would Vince care what you Jersey did as long you two didn't do any damages and you got a new eye candy for the ladies so think about it they all in on it CC,"

"You so wrong that's crazy yeah Dave good friends with Paul and Steph but they wouldn't help him to get with me come on now,"

"Yeah I am so wrong every time you get upset he is right there don't you find that strange,"

"Good bye Kofi I need to get the final script reading and get it sent out,"

Than Dave and her brother was round the corner listen to whole thing and than Carissa was shock to see them standing there.

"You heard,"

"Hear what,"

"Kofi and I fighting,"

"No just came back to get you,"

"I going to the diva dressing room and no you can not come with me either Jamie,"

"Dam sis I thought you love me."

"I do I don't want Jamika coming after me,"

"Whatever I got a free pass,"

"What she really said you can have one nighter with a diva,"

"Yeah but she have to approve it though,"

"Yeah cool I need to go,"

"Kofi come here what happen,"

"Man I don't want to talk about it,"

"She looks like she about to cry what you said to my sister to get her so upset,"

"She thinks I am cheating on her with a diva that's why I don't want her to be in wrestling,"

"Will are you,"

"No Dave I am not I want you to stay out of it and stop putting stuff in her head,"

"I didn't put anything in her head,"

"That's a lot of bull,"

"Look man you can think whatever you want she not stupid alright,"

"Listen my sis don't need this if you are cheating on her let her know now she can get very nice and evil case she do a great job tonight and Vince wants to use her again she might put you in the worst match you can think of trust me we use to write our own scripts back in the day some the guys she didn't like she had them losing titles and put them with the divas what not so you better tell her now the person you cheating on I hope she was worth it,"

"She loves me too much she would never do that to me,"

"Dave you seen some of our old work what do you think,"

"She is evil I am telling you don't play with her on this,"

"Whatever,"

One hour before the show start and Kofi and Carissa wasn't talking each other and Alicia Fox walk over to Kofi and Carissa seen how she was all up on him and she got mad and there was Dave waiting for her near the production area.

"You know what I am starting to think Kofi might be right are you trying to break us up,"

"What,"

"Are you and everyone around here trying to break up me and Kofi?"

"CC come on I am not that kind of guy,"

"What are you doing here Shane ask me to come here,"

"He told me the same thing baby,"

"I don't know Dave you could do something that evil,"

"CC stopped alright stop it right now I love you as friend you know that I would never put our friendship in jeopardy,"

"Good you two are here looking very nice CC,"

"Thank you Shane,"

"Okay so you two are cool put all personal things aside and ready for a kick ass show,"

"I am,"

"You know it thank you for this its going to be fun,"

"Alright so Lillian going to introduce you first Dave and you said I have a special guest to be my co-host with me than you come on out I can not believe you coming out to that song,"

"I love that song what's wrong with that,"

"So straight to the point,"

"Yeah will I love this song and trust me they going to love it too they play it on the top 40 station so it's known,"

"Some people going to look at you like you are crazy,"

"Yeah they the ones who listen to metal music but hey my sisters in laws are Latino so this is to them,"

"Alright but don't say nothing,"

"I think our Latino fans will love it even though in Florida Pit Bull is the man and the man got to love his style of music and he isn't bad looking either love him,"

"She should know she live there here since she was little,"

"Oh yeah that's right okay cool it's almost show time," Shane said giving Carissa a hug and Dave a man hug. "Talk to you in 45 minutes,"

"What,"

"You do look nice,"

"I lost 15pounds how cool is that?"

"That's wonderful 65 pounds to go,"

"Yeap,"

"There you are,"

"What,"

"Can I speak to my woman please?"

"Go right ahead see ya soon,"

"You are about to wrestle so why do you want to talk to me about,"

"I thought you were giving me the night off,"

"No I couldn't so you are wrestling Big Paul and I didn't write that in Dave did but on Raw you will be wrestling also it was out of my hands Paul put it in,"

"You say I am not wrestling,"

"Again I didn't do it Paul and Dave put it in that's what I was talking to him about I see you and Toni becoming good friends what's up with that,"

"Oh I am not allow to have females friends,"

"Yeah you can have all the women friends you want better hope that's all the reason she wants to be your friend,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kofi you are up,"

"Alright think you,"

"Good luck be careful out there,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Kofi and Carissa started kissing and than Big Paul wink at Carissa and she looking at him like why is he doing that and than he want down to the ring the crowed was hot and they was getting into the match it was a non title match and Kofi avoids a punch and he kicks Show in the leg. Show with a kick to a charging Kingston and Show follows that with a forearm to the back. Show kicks Kofi and then he chops the champion. Show with a head butt but Kofi with punches. Show responds with a vicious clothesline to Kofi. Show head butts Kofi out of the ring. Show pulls Kofi to the apron and then he connects with a chop that brings Kofi back into the ring. Show with a slam. Kofi with kicks to Show and a forearm Show with a side slam for a near fall. Show with an Irish whip but Show takes too long charging into the corner and Kofi with a kick and then he hits a drop kick that sends Show into the corner. Kofi leaps onto the turnbuckles but Show with a reverse power bomb. Kofi with a drop kick to the knee and head Kofi sets for the boop, boop leg drop. Kofi sets for Trouble in Paradise but it was blocked by Show and Show with a choke slam for the three counts.

Dave was smiling at the out come and Carissa was trying not to have a panic attack and Dave walk over towards her.

"Your man is alright so clam down,"

"No, no its not that its going out there what the hell did I get myself into,"

"Here is Kofi just the person she needs to talk to,"

"You know good son of bitch,"

"Kofi not now your girl is having a panic attack here,"

"YOU STAY FUCK WAY FROM HER,"

"Kofi chill alright now I need him to help me with this oh god I can't do this I can't do this,"

"Yes you can baby girl you will do good I got your back,"

"Kofi it was good match they wrote why you getting so anal for," Big Paul said. "Thanks for writing it,"

"You are welcome,"

"Good match Kofi," Toni said walking by and giving him a wink.

Carissa seen that she jump up and look at Kofi.

"If I have to stay way from Dave you better stay way from Toni you got that I should of known you just like every guy around here,"

"No I didn't have her,"

"I didn't even say that you must be guilty about something don't say nothing to me for the rest of the night,"

"Listen to me woman you better know your place,"

"No you listen I am not going to be played like this around here who do you think you are you are not all that,"

"Either is you,"

"Come let's get your real feelings out there,"

"Dave you are up now,"

"CC come here baby,"

"I don't need this right now really don't need this,"

"Either do I you being a spoil brat got to do the right thing to please people you will learn," Kofi said walking away.

"I know I know I shouldn't be this mad going out there,"

"Your bro wants to hang out after the show will you be up to it we go to your favorite place IHOP,"

"Sure as long he isn't there,"

"Alright baby girl lets do this love you and I never stop loving you," He whisper into Carissa ear.

Carissa smiled she loves his deep voice she put her head on his chest and she whisper to him too.

"Love you too we going to do this,"

Than the music played to the opening of Raw and they show all the sign and her bro sitting in the front row with his fiancé and Lillian was giving the cue to introduce Dave.

"Ladies and gentlemen Dave Batista," She said

Dave music hit and Dave smile and no fireworks and he seen Jamie and Latoya and Jamie fiancé Jamika and Latoya kids four kids and than he got into the ring and gave Lillian a kiss on the cheek meanwhile in the back Carissa was getting ready and Randy Ted and Cody can over gave her a big group hug she smile each of the guys specially Randy she use to have a crush on him when he was hanging out with Ric and Triple H and Dave than she got near the curtain to get ready to go out there.

"What's O-town are you ready for tonight,"

The crowed cheered and chanting his name.

"Thank you thank you I have little surprise for you all tonight I called up a friend mind she was on Smackdown 8months ago she was on Khali kiss cam she got more hits than any women who was kiss cam ladies and gentlemen Carissa!"

The music plays Pit Bull number 1 song on the Latino charts **(AN: I don't know it is true or not but I love this song)** I Know You Want Me played some of the fans cheers and Carissa came down with cute Ed Hardy skirt set on and Dave didn't know that was she was going to wear that and she look stunning and some people didn't even know it was her. Dave holds the ropes for her for her and she got into the ring and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"What's up everyone how are you doing I am Carissa and I am going to help Dave tonight how cool is that as fan of WWE universe it is a big thrill and I am so glad I got pick to come and play with Dave and his friends thank you ,"

"Yeah we got something for everyone tonight,"

"Sure do tonight we going to have some fun we got all three champs are here tonight so we going to let all them shine tonight how that sound,"

"Legacy don't think I haven't forgotten about you three because I haven't matter of fact all three of you will see some action tonight,"

"We going to have champ vs. champ tonight here's how…."

Randy Orton song starts to play and he, Priceless comes out, he have a mic in his hand, and he is looking at Dave Batista and the camera cuts to Dave and Carissa who she gave him a dirty look and the crowed was booing them and Randy was about to speak.

"Will, will look who's here and he brought his woman to fight his battles too what's wrong Dave you couldn't get anyone better looking whatever you like but I prefer classy woman who don't go around kissing meatheads Miss Carissa welcome to Raw now stay out grown men's business…"

"I love you too Randy," she said blowing him a kiss.

The crowed want crazy when she said and Dave started smiling and laugh, he got on his mic again, and the camera cuts to Dave who is leading on the ropes.

"She told you Orton," Dave said smiling.

Than the camera cuts to Orton, who is pacing back and forth on the ramp and Randy gets on his mic

"SHUT UP YOU LISTEN TO ME I AM NOT WRESTLING NO ONE TONIGHT YOU GOT THAT,"

"Listen think you all for coming out here I think you want to hear this Orton trust me it's a great match and it might work in your favor or not,"

"What is it?"

"We have all the Heavyweight champions here tonight we going to have a little match to see who the best I know Cena and Triple H wants you but they not getting you tonight unless something happen matter fact if things go your way you might not have to wrestle them Sunday July 26th at the night of Champion,"

"Now you got my attention what you two going to do about it I know Dave he might have me wrestle all three champ in one night,"

"Will since you mention it yeah that's what we going to do its call One Night Stand World Champion Matches Carissa please explain to Legacy,"

"Sure okay first we will have CM Punk vs. Tommy Dreamer the winner of that match will wrestle US champion Kofi Kingston the winner of that will face IC title Champion Rey Mysterio and who ever win that match will face you now Triple H and John Cena will be in action tonight going against Priceless now here is the kicker if Triple H and Cena lost to Priceless you are off the hook for The Night Of Champion now if Priceless loose to Cena and Triple H they will be banned from ringside tonight and if they interfere in any matches tonight you will be defending the title against the winner of the last of One Night Stand match and Cena and Triple H as the main event instead of one person you will be wrestling three guys lets get started,"

Than it cuts to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole and they explain to the home views how this going to happen.

"Wow what a bombshell we got here tonight as our main event Triple H and John Cena vs. Priceless now if Priceless interfere in any of the One Night Stand Champion Matches not only World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton have to wrestle the winner but also Cena and Triple H,"

"Will I knew Dave Batista will make up some kind of match to get Legacy back for breaking his arm,"

Legacy left the ramp area and CM Punk music hits and he got on the mic to tell Batista and Carissa he cannot wrestle.

"Wait, wait I can't wrestle yet my eye didn't you people see what Jeff Hardy did to my eye I mean I am not a one night stand type of guy either I can't ….."

"Punk what's the matter you so straight edge that you don't even do one night stand ladies and gentlemen we going to have a replacement since Punk isn't man enough to even fight the hardcore legend and my best friend Tommy Dreamer…."

"Wait, wait maybe I can do this and I am not scare of Dreamer he so old now he can't fight the new hardcore legend in the making CMP baby,"

"Thanks everyone have good night," Carissa said leaving out the ring and going towards the back Tommy show her some love and than when she got to the back she was jumping up and down she was glad how good she did out and everyone gave her high five and meanwhile in the ring.

Lillian got on the mic and introduce CM Punk and Tommy Dreamer and the match was face pace and Tommy got a quick two count on CM Punk and there was ECW chant all over the arena and CM Punk roll out the ring and going up to the ramp when Jeff Hardy hit him from behind while Tommy was talking to the referee and Tommy did the running slid and Tommy yelled out ECW and the crowed was into and it cut to commercial break after the commercial break they show what happen during the break and than back to live action Tommy throw CM into the ring and got him in the center of the ring and want for the ddt and only got a two count again Tommy had pick CM Punk for the Louie Driver what he made famous in the old school ECW when Tommy was going for it CM Punk poke Tommy into his eyes and gave him Go To Sleep and pick up the win.

"Here is your winner CM Punk," Lillian said

The fans started to boo to CM Punk, Jeff Hardy came down there, he started beating up Punk, and the referees had to pull them apart and than camera cutes to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.

"We have CM Punk as the winner now he have to wrestle United States Champion Kofi Kingston later on the show,"

"You think CM Punk be able to wrestle he took a beat from Jeff Hardy,"

"Still to come our main event Priceless vs. Triple H and John Cena our main event coming up next your favorite King the divas,"

"Thank you Batista I ask could I be a guest referee and Carissa that sweet young lady can be a mean woman she told me no she said I would forget what I suppose to do and she was right,"

"That's coming up next,"

After the break, all the women came down and it was Mickie James, Kelly- Kelly, and Gail Kim versus Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Rosa Mendes in a Summer Swim Suit Spectacular Match

Alicia and Gail start things off and Gail with a punch and a sunset flip for a near fall. Alicia with a leg sweep and a jackknife cover for a near fall but Gail with a bridge. Alicia with an Irish whip but she runs into an elbow and then Gail with a rana. Alicia with a forearm and Rosa is tagged in. Rosa with a kick and then she tries to send Gail into the turnbuckles but Gail blocks it and hits a clothesline. Kelly is tagged in and she hits the handspring elbow in the corner. Kelly with a choke but Rosa takes Kelly down and gets a near fall. Rosa with kicks to Kelly's back and then Alicia is tagged back in. Alicia with a snap mare and reverse chin lock. Alicia with an Irish whip but Kelly with a kick and clothesline. Mickie and Maryse tag in and Mickie with a series of flying clotheslines and a flying forearm. Mickie knocks Alicia and Rosa off the apron and then she hits a head scissors on Maryse. Mickie goes up for a Thesz Press but Rosa and Alicia break up the cover. All six are in the ring shortly until it is back to Maryse and Mickie. Maryse sends Mickie into the ring post and then Maryse with DDT for the three counts.

Winners: Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Rosa Mendes

After the commercial break it cuts to the office of Batista and Carissa and they sitting there getting ready to see the next match when Chavo came into the room.

"Can you knock next time?" Carissa said

"It's not like you and him was doing nothing,"

"You don't know that what do you want Chavo,"

"Will CC I know you are old friend of my Aunt Vickie and I was wondering would you cancel the match with that Troll,"

"Okay so you don't want to wrestle him," Dave said

"I wasn't talking you, you hated my Aunt Vickie Carissa please get me out this match,"

"Sorry Dave I have to over rule this one,"

"But, but,"

"Chavo is right I am friends with his Aunt Vickie so I am putting him with someone real tall orders a good friend of mind is coming here tonight which I was …. Come in,"

Than the camera shoots on The Great Khali and his friend Singh and Khali smile at Carissa and he started to talking of course Singh had to translate.

"The Great Khali said that you are looking beautiful as always if you ever want to come and ride his magic carpet you will be welcome and the Great Khali said Chavo you need to pick on someone your own sides.

"Is that tall enough for you I know you said you don't want to wrestle Hornswoggle so I try to get someone you can look up to,"

"CC I thought you was my friend,"

"I was never friend of yours after what you did to your Aunt Vickie you lucky I don't have you in a match with the divas oh yeah your match is next."

"Good luck Chavo," Dave said.

"Shut of Batista,"

Than it cuts to the arena and they show special guest showing her brother who came back from middle east and than Chavo music hits and he going down to the ring and than Great Khali came down the crowed stared cheering and than the bell rings and Khali hit Chavo with his move and got the 1,2,3 quick match for the giant and than Hornswoggle came from under the ring want to the top and Khali walk over to him and Hornswoggle want Khali shoulder and gave Chavo the highest frog splash and the crowed love it .

Than it cut to Legacy Orton is talking to Ted DiBiase in the Legacy Locker Room and he talks about Ted slapping his dad. Randy says that he would do the same thing. Ted says that his dad wanted him to be like him and not a member of Legacy. Cody walks in and he does not have the shirt on. He says that his father might be guest host next week and he says that they have a good relationship. Randy reminds Ted and Cody of their roles and he tells them not to do anything to so he have to wrestle all three men tonight and he left out to go to the GM office to talk Carissa than it cuts to the ring and Kofi Kingston music plays and it was time for Kofi Kingston vs. CM Punk and the Big Show was sitting at ringside with announce table and Big Show talking about how he going to beat Kofi up at The Of Champion and than the match started.

CM Punk had the upper hand from the start of the bell ring and he was going at with Kofi and the crowed was chanting Kofi name and he started to fight and Kofi want to for his move and than right before he was ready to hit his move Big Show got on the apron and the referee told him get down and than CM Punk want for Go To Sleep when the Big Show jump into the ring and chock slam both CM Punk and Kofi than Jeff Hardy came down and hit the swamton dive on CM Punk and than Big Show chock slam Jeff Hardy than MVP and Jack Swagger came down and Big Show gave them a chock slam too and than Big Show left out of the ring and want to the back and than it cuts to GM office and Randy Orton taking a deep breath and knocks on the door and Carissa was sitting there by herself.

"Where is Dave at?"

"Want to get something to drink can I help you with something,"

"You can change the main event that's what you can do,"

"Take that up with Big Show he interfere now you have to go up against Cena Mysterio and Triple H now I think you best get ready,"

"What hell you think you huh you ain't nobody come now you don't want to make this match with me do you?" Randy said getting up close to Carissa and bending down to look into her eyes.

"Will what do you have in mind Mr. Orton," Carissa said getting up in Randy's face.

"Whatever you have mind just get me out of this match and I can make you're…."

Chris Jericho came into the room.

"Sorry to break up this I hate to say this love feast but how dare you and Dave Batista leave me out of the One Night Stand Champion Match I been nine times IC time I am now the World Tag Team been World Heavyweight you and Batista couldn't put me on the card,"

"Oh here you go stop crying like a little girl Chris we know what you did we know you are the best but you are not the World Champion I am and I do not want to face them Cena and Triple H Mysterio I should be getting respect around here I am not you,"

"You talking about me whinnying all over the place I can see why you and Edge was good friends both can't handle the pressure if I have to defend these title by myself against Priceless I will but I want a World title match with you,"

"You know you two gave me a good idea how about this you want out Orton alright you are out of the match BUT if Chris Jericho and Priceless loss to Cena and Triple H and Mysterio you will be facing Cena and Triple H at the night of Champion so the new Main Event will be Cena and Triple H and Mysterio vs. Priceless and Chris Jericho good luck gentlemen,"

"You make me the number contender for the World Title and I will make all your dreams come true,"

"No Carissa don't listen to him he using you, you know I will not hurt you,"

"Listen Orton you are not wrestling tonight but if your buddy here loose to Cena Triple H and Mysterio you two going have to fight each other out on that one so better hope they win as for you getting a title shot ask Teddy Long to give you a World title match I bet Teddy will do it,"

Everyone walks out and Dave walks into the room with Cena and Triple H and Rey Mysterio.

"I brought someone here to meet you,"

"Hey how are you doing Carissa," John said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek

Rey Mysterio did the same thing and Triple H just look at her gave her a hug and Carissa smile at the men.

"Glad you all here little change in plan as you can see Chris Jericho crying and moaning eyes out so it's a six man tag team match now eyes are here gentlemen not here anyway like I was saying guys come on stop looking at them,"

"Oh so Orton was acting like breast I mean pest," Triple H said

"Yes he was acting like a pest eyes here you act like you never seen breast before,"

"Yes they are the best," Triple H said

"So you took care of them two huh," John, said looking at her breast.

"Yes I did,"

"Good, good I am looking to get my hands on them two," Mysterio said

"I bet you would gentlemen don't you have to get ready for the match,"

"Yeah, yeah let's go,"

Than it cut to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler talk about the injury suffered by Edge and we have photos of the surgery.

Chris Jericho comes to the ring and he has something to say. Chris says that for the first time in WWE, history one man holds the Unified Tag Team Titles and it is fitting that it is the greatest wrestler in the world. Jericho compares Edge to Achilles and points out that it was the Achilles tendon that was both of their demises. Jericho says that he should not have chosen someone as fragile as Edge to be his tag team partner. Edge was the weak link of their team and Jericho says that he should not be punished for Edge's imperfections. Jericho says that he cannot defend the tag titles by himself against Legacy. Jericho says that some probably want to see him be stripped of the titles or relinquish the titles. He suggests that maybe Dave Batista and Carissa will have a tournament, but Jericho says that he is smarter. Jericho says that he had a clause put in the contract for the title match that if Edge was injured, he could select his own tag team champion. Jericho says that he will choose a tag team partner who is devious and cunning, the exact opposite of Edge. He will be a truthful, honest and just man. Than Priceless song hit and they all came down and Randy Orton came down with them also and than Triple H came out first than John Cena came out there and Mysterio and than Dave came down to the ringside.

"Oh my bad I forgot to tell you all that this is a cage match load down the cage,"

The crowed want nuts and the cage came down, Randy Orton was getting mad, the crowed loved it and the bell ring, Chris Jericho and John Cena They lock up, and Cena with a side headlock and shoulder tackle. Cena with a side headlock take down. Jericho with a top wristlock and Cena misses a cross body and goes to the apron. Jericho with a baseball slide that sends Cena to the floor. Jericho slams Cena's head into the ring steps. Jericho kicks Cena but Cena punches Jericho. Cena misses a charge into the corner and then Jericho with an elbow drop for a near fall. Jericho with a choke on Cena but Cena powers out of the hold and he punches Jericho. Jericho and Cena with the boo yay punches. Than John Cena tag out and Rey Mysterio came finishes what Cena started and it was fast pace match and than it want to commercial.

After commercial Cena was back in the did quick tag to Triple H wipe Jericho to the ropes and let him tag out and Cody Rhodes came in and Triple H got a couple good punches in and everyone cheering for Triple H and Cody try to leave the cage from the top and Triple H pull him down started hitting pretty good and Triple H was able to tag in Rey Mysterio wipe in into the ropes and set him up for the 619 when Ted DiBiase hit Mysterio in the back and Cody got up and tag in Chris Jericho who put him in the walls of Jericho and Triple H came into the ring and hit Jericho in the face.

Than the last commercial started after the commercial Mysterio was put back in the walls of Jericho and Rey Mysterio had to tap out the pain was getting to him and Batista came out there.

"I just got a call from Vince McMahon and um you guys going to hate this but even though you all won stuff but the only way you three can win is by claming out of the cage so the match will continue,"

Randy Orton jump up from the announce table and start shaking the cage and Jericho want for the wall of Jericho when Mysterio roll Jericho into a small package and got the three count and everyone cheering and Jericho was shock and Priceless and Orton left the ringside and the show close with Cena Triple H and Mysterio standing in the ring and Cena did his You Can See Me hand move and Triple H did DX sign and Mysterio got on the top rope wave to everyone meanwhile Carissa was so glad the show was over Eli walk over to her gave her a hug.

"You did well tonight,"

"Eli I didn't know you still was here,"

"Yes I hear you are hanging out tonight do you mind if I tag along,"

"No, no you can come sure,"

"Thanks I will follow you,"

"Oh okay,"

Than Layla walk over towards Carissa to talk to her about her and Kofi and Eli.

"Hey you didn't use me tonight,"

"So sorry overruled want to hang out with us tonight,"

"Listen I think you should hear it from me,"

"I know I know I knew after he told me I can't be Eli valet I should had known he would cheated,"

"Will he is a man so what can you do about it but I just telling you this its not me someone around here might lie on me say it is me but its not me okay girlfriend," Layla said giving Carissa a hug.

"Thank you for being my friend,"

"I am surprise Dave didn't tell you,"

"What,"

"Yeah he knows about it,"

"I think he was going to tell me but Kofi came into the arena and seen how upset I was,"

"So tell me about Eli,"

"Will he is 24 years old and got a girlfriend he gives out good hugs and he is full blood Italian and cooks so my best friend Libby says and he got a motorcycle very nice place so Jersey says and he is a good dancer and got a nice ass and nice size will you know,"

"Did you,"

"No way why I want to do him for,"

"Because he is hot,"

"Will don't you remember he is the one gave us the private show,"

"Oh shit I so fucking forgot him and that other dude,"

"Yes, yes that's him,"

"OMG I can't believe that is him wow he looks good naked or with clothes on,"

"Will think you," Randy said walking by the women.

"No one was talking about you Orton," Layla said

"You still mad at me I told you was sorry,"

"Go to hell Orton,"

"Been there done that CC good job tonight,"

"Thank you,"

"I meet you at where we going,"

"IHOP,"

"Okay see ya there,"

"Bye,"

Than Carissa want to go get her things and when she seen something she was not ready to see she left out the room and want to her car and she waited to until she got into the car started crying she didn't know why she was so upset because they not even together that long and her cellphone ring and it was her best friend Dave calling to tell her that her bro and friends are ready to go.

"I am in my car I am going back to the hotel I am not up hanging out Latoya needs to take her kids home they are out too late I think she have to work tomorrow and I don't want her get any trouble,"

"What's up CC never turn down a night out?"

"Nothing I am not feeling so hot I guess over whelmed of tonight it finally got to me,"

"Alright I will come and check up on you,"

"No, no I will be alright,"

"You sure,"

"Yes,"

"Alright I see ya tomorrow right,"

"You might,"

"CC comes on its going to be alright,"

"I know,"

"Alright see ya,"

"Bye,"

Dave hang up his phone and he look at Layla who was with him and he just smile at her.

"So is your little plan working?"

"I think so but just keep on all the stuff that Kofi did to you she will listen,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you,"

"You two was meant to be together,"

"You think so,"

"Yeah she told me something's she would like to do to you but better keep your eye on the dancer I think he thing for her,"

"He's bi,"

"How do you know that?"

"Your buddy tries to hit on him,"

"Maybe he is acting,"

"Whatever lets go,"

"Maybe we can hook up until she comes to her good sense that might set her off and come to you,"

"Layla have anyone tell you not only you are sexy in bed but also smart,"

"Not the past few months,"

"That will work,"

"Oh okay want to come to my room,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Why did we ever break up?"

"You cheated,"

"Oh yeah so sorry about that,"

"Hey it was all business anyway,"

"Dam right and this time is no different,"

"Alright let's go,"

Dave and Layla was hanging and Jersey seen it and she called Carissa but she had her phone's off and Jersey was getting worried and she walked over towards Dave and Layla.

"Hey where's CC,"

"She wasn't feeling good she told me to tell you not to worried she was over whelmed of tonight she just wants to be alone,"

"She turn off both phones that's not good what happen today,"

"All I know she and Kofi had their first big fight,"

"She told him what my dear Uncle Vince is doing,"

"Yeah,"

"Wait what is Vince doing to her,"

"Will if the rating don't look good on Kofi and Phil's match tonight he going to lose the title to Big Paul and also he going to Smackdown again,"

"She didn't tell us that part,"

"She just told me she going to be a valet that's all I didn't know that,"

"Yeah so better go and check up on her,"

"No, no let her be she needs this time to think and plus she got to tell her mom she is moving back down here now she did tell me that," Dave said holding Layla hands.

"I'll let you two have your time together oh yeah remember you can use your arm bye-bye,"

"Fuck you Jersey,"

"Never,"

Than Dave and Layla want back to her room and she had no problem giving it up to Dave and she took care of him and after that both called Carissa to see how she is doing but it want straight to voice mail and Dave was getting worried maybe Jersey was right maybe he needs to check up on her and he got dress and did that.


	8. 2 in the Morning

**Chapter 8-** **2 in the Morning**

Than Carissa drove to hotel, she got to her room, and she turns off both phones, got into her pj, and just cried the most of the night and later on that night Dave want to her room to check on her.

"What do you want?"

"Came to check up on you,"

"I told you I am fine! Leave me alone alright!"

"CC come on don't be this way,"

"Dave I don't need you to baby sited me alright just leave me the fuck alone you did enough,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you couldn't tell me that Kofi was cheating on me I heard it from Layla you didn't even have the balls to tell me why Dave you was my friend you suppose to tell me yeah I might got mad at you but I have to find out myself I saw him fucking her tonight my life is over now and you know what don't help me okay I see how you roll too,"

"CC come on if I told you would had said I only saying that so you and Kofi can break up that's why I didn't tell you ,you know I would had told you but I was making sure I got all the evidence first before I tell ya,"

"BULLSHIT YOU WANTED ME HURT SO I CAN RUN TO YOU GUESS WHAT BABY I AM NOT RUNNING TO YOU OR ANYONE AROUND WWE YOU ALL MAKE ME FUCKING SUCK I HATE YOU ALL, ALL YOU ALL CAN DO IS USE PEOPLE,"

"CC you are mad right now you still love me beat me up do whatever you need to do I am sorry,"

"YOU SO FULL SHIT I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW DAVE SO FUCKING HATES YOU!"

"Carissa clam down clam down why you so mad at me told you my reason I need you to be 100% tonight and you was didn't want you to have a lot of drama,"

"Should have told me he was cheating and you should have told me that's why he ain't here because he thinks I know already,"

"He is still out CC I never keep…."

"GET OUT DAVE JUST GO I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW,"

"I always love you when you clam down think about it you know I will never hurt you,"

"But you did you hurt me I heard your little conversation with Layla your phone redial me and I heard everything Kofi was right you was setting it up that we will break is Kofi in on it too,"

"What part did you hear not us having sex I hope?"

"You fucking Layla again don't you know never mind just get out of my life I want you and the rest of the guys and girls of WWE just stay out of my life hate you all dirty what you all do around there sicken me to my stomach that I have to be apart of that come February good bye Dave,"

"Bye CC look at me I am sorry,"

"Yeah you are right about that you are sorry,"

Than Dave left and Carissa was sitting in the dark waiting for Kofi to come back to the hotel he never came back to her room until 2am she woke up when she heard him.

"So you just now getting in,"

"Shit woman scare me,"

"Yeah you need to be scare so you had to mess with her didn't you,"

"Mess with whom,"

"You know who stop playing games Kofi I know everything you nasty disgusting son of bitch how could you do that to me what's wrong with me why you use me like this huh why you are hurting me!"

"I am not hurting what are you talking about,"

"I saw you with her I seen you with Mickie Alicia why Kofi why her did Vince tell you to it huh did he why are you messing with Randy's whore anyway don't you know you can get into so much heat from that you don't mess with the top guys woman,"

"I didn't do nothing with her what the hell you talking about that wasn't me,"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit song,"

"It wasn't it was Ron you know it was,"

"Kofi I know your ass from anywhere you going to tell me it wasn't you," Carissa said pulling out her camera phone and showing him in the act and he looking up at the sky and he try to hold Carissa she move away.

"Now should I go to Randy with this he isn't going to liked that his whore is messing with you,"

"Better now or…"

"OR WHAT!" Carissa said getting in his face. "That's what I thought,"

"So we over now,"

"You think I am going to stay with you after you told me I am not diva martial that I should took that chance and got fired than work down here I don't need you be negative in my life so yes we are over get your shit and leave,"

"Alright that's how you want to be not even going to give me another chance,"

"No I am not,"

"Fine than see ya whenever,"

"Whenever,"

Kofi got his things and left out the room and Carissa sat behind the door and she cried and the next afternoon Jersey came to her room she wasn't speaking to her either because she cause her to get in so much heat.

"Hey,"

"Don't hey me you are the reason my life is about to turn upside down,"

"Come on CC I try to explain to him you know…."

"Bullshit! You know I am not speaking to you either just go Kofi and broke up Dave is setting us up so we will break up than I go with his ass and now I have to work with Eli what else going bad going to happen to me now I have to face my family tell them the good news knowing my brother he told everyone already so sick and tired of this shit,"

"CC I am so sorry," Jersey said hug her best friend.

"No you not if you was you told your uncle I didn't plan that,"

"I try you know I did but Vince so fucking hardheaded,"

"Told not to do this come none of the divas get in trouble do I need to do what they did?"

"They got heat from it so which diva was it he was cheating on you with,"

"Alicia James aka Mickie James,"

"What,"

"Yeah,"

"Not Toni,"

"Toni what she got to do with this?"

Jersey had that look like she sayed something and she cuss at herself and turn to her friend who was waiting for answer.

"Don't tell me she was with him,"

"Yeah Paul said that he seen Kofi with her,"

"What the fuck Paul knows!"

"Yes,"

"Okay, okay so this how you do a friend talks behind her back make her look stupid!"

"No one is trying…."

"BULLSHIT,"

"I swear CC no one is trying to make you look bad,"

"But you did I don't know who to trust anymore I am so stupid think you all really my friends my mom was right you all uses I am not getting use no more,"

"Carissa comes now we are best friend I am sorry,"

"I am sorry I am sorry that's all you people can say,"

"Listen I am on vacation this week lets go away somewhere and clear our heads and …."

"Get in more trouble no think you the end of the month I have to report to FCW,"

"It will give time,"

"I have to find apartment and get my things from Stanford and …" Carissa said answering her work cellphone. "Hello yes alright be right there bye, that was your uncle he wants to see me so guess this the day I will get fired thank you thank you," Carissa said leaving out her room.

Than she walk down the hall and got on the elevator and she seen Alvin and she didn't say nothing to him and he told her how sorry he was that Kofi did that to her and she told him that she never trust another wrestler with her heart again than she got off her stop and want to the conference room and seen all the board members sitting there she knew it was judgment day.

"Have a seat Carissa,"

"Yes sir,"

"Now I told you if the rating don't well what was going to happen,"

"That Kofi was going to loose the title and go to Smackdown and I will be fired because I …because I want with Jersey on the private jet to Vegas,"

"Yes since you do have a clean record and you did a great job last night we want you as a the new GM of Raw come February,"

"Are kidding me you want me to be GM of Raw,"

"Yes CC if dumb Tiffany can do it you can too," Paul said

"So you saying I don't have enough brains to do the job,"

"Will do you," Vince said

"When I was in high school I had 4.0 gpa and I want to Pen State so I can't be that dumb if I got in had a 4.0 all four years I want there I am very smart just couldn't find a job that will hire me in the area but that's okay so sir yes I do have some brains but I will not be use as mad black woman I can't do the stereo types things that you do I can't play as slut either or kiss ass person let me be me the one you all see in the office and I bet you get more people watching when its like that than again they might not want to see half Greek and black girl on TV it might lower the rating or it might make it high its up to the fans what they want to see that's all asking I am sorry if I am asking too much but I been with this company now for 11years and I earn some respect,"

Linda and Stephanie was shock to hear Carissa talking like that, because Carissa always did what she told they did not know what to say and Linda spoke up.

"Carissa you will make a great role model for some young women out there I think we need to redo our women division so we have something positive look on for young girls Carissa stereo typing is not the way to go,"

"I know that's what I want to be for my nieces and little cousins,"

"You sure got some nerve what you think you are white now," Vince said getting mad at Carissa for what she sayed.

"No I want young girls have a good self esteem that's all what's wrong with that I think everyone can be positive out look on life,"

"Keep up Carissa you will be fired now Vince trying to be nice to you," Paul said

"I hate to see that,"

"That's it you are fired I am not going to take this from you,"

"Okay I knew it was coming thank you for the wonderful 11years,"

"Just like that you are not going to cry say Please give me another chance or nothing,"

"No it's not in my nature to beg for something,"

"Wait dad got a great idea,"

"What is it?"

"CC you start off on Smackdown brand work with Teddy Long and than let her move to Raw,"

"We did that already with Tiffany Steph," Paul said rowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah but this be better I will be GM on Raw and she turns on me than we have a match and I will lose the match and she comes the new GM,"

"Steph you going back in the ring after six years and two babies later,"

"Why not I can do it,"

"We need to talk about this when we get home but I said fired her Vince and Jersey too she cause all this mess,"

"As of right now you do fired by Monday want all your stuff out the office and thank you for working for us?"

"Thank you for giving me chance,"

Carissa got up and she hang over her work cellphone and her badge and walk out the room and everyone was shock how well she took it and she text on her Twitter page Just Got Fired and than she ran one person she didn't want to talk to.

"Is its true you got fired?"

"Yes I did so have your fun with Layla see ya whenever,"

"Wait don't you want to talk about it,"

"There is nothing to talk about I'm out,"

"CC you can't leave just like that,"

"Watch me," Carissa said walking way from Dave as she hold back her tears

"CC,"

Than she got a call from Paul and she let it go to voice mail and than she, Eli called her to tell her how sorry he was that she was fired and she talk to him.

"I was looking forward to working with you,"

"Yeah me too but hell that's life but you will do awesome and your girlfriend have to get use to the fame and money and ladies throwing themselves at you more than when was working at Vegas,"

"I know that's why we broke up,"

"You did,"

"Yeah she don't want no part of the wrestling business,"

"Kofi and I broke up too he said I not diva material and he cheated on me with two divas there are couple of divas you should watch for,"

"Sound like Jersey so sorry about you Kofi you two looked cute together,"

"Yeah right,"

"So want to hang out I have one more day here and than I have to go back home and pack,"

"I have to face the music first to my mom and than I am on my way to Stanford and pack my shit and move somewhere I don't know might go to the west cost and stay with Libby than come back here I don't know,"

"Alright if you need a friend I will be here,"

"Thanks Eli you are the best,"

"No think you,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"Yes you did you make me see I am a good wrestler,"

"You are welcome and good luck in FCW and WWE and TNA,"

"Thanks keep in touch with each other,"

"Yes we can,"

"Alright bye,"

"Bye,"

Than Carissa want to her mom house and her brother and sister was there and her mom she walk in like that they already know.

"Sorry,"

"We know Dave called looking for you,"

"CC just go back and be the bigger person and do whatever Vince want you to do,"

"No I am not going to do what Vince want me to do I am not going to kiss his ass like Cena and Dave and everyone else around there,"

"Girl you are out your mind do you know how hard it is to get a job right and you going around saying no,"

"I save my money mother I will do well,"

"Where you going to live at now that you don't have a job you're not moving back here bad enough your sister is here don't need both of yous in this house,"

"I am going to go to Vegas for while I love it out there and Libby got room at her place and I can baby –sit her kids while she goes back to school and stuff,"

"So you going to move all your stuff to Vegas live with Libby and her husband who can't stand you for one reason or other,"

"Yes I am,"

"Sis you can come with us to Texas,"

"No thank you,"

"I need someone to help me with the wedding,"

"James you didn't tell her our father from there,"

"Yes I did,"

"Okay so why would you even think about us going there I know you have to go there because you are station there but I am not in the arm forces and I don't have to answer to no one,"

"Sorry I thought you want to keep Jamika company,"

"To be honest I would like to be alone so I am going somewhere no one don't know me clear my head and than find out what I want to do in life its time for me to grow up now no more games,"

"Alright if you need help we are here for you,"

"How is Kofi taking it?"

"Oh Dave didn't tell you all the good news not only lose my job but he and I broke up and James knows the reason why we broke up and Dave is not a good friend of mind right now he wanted me so bad that he got one of the divas to do that so we can be together oh yeah I am so mad at him,"

Everyone was shock that Carissa found out about that because they all knew the plan and they played alone.

"What how did you found out,"

"Old boy didn't turn off his phone you know some phone have voice redial will his did that and I heard the whole story so I am not speaking to him right now,"

"How about Eli what's going to happen to him?"

"He still have a job with FCW and now they have to redo the storyline to bring him in,"

"Carissa just put your pride aside and go back to WWE I can't believe I am saying that but you need a job right now and like I said I can't handle both you in the house together,"

"I am not moving back here and you do not have nothing to worried about I am going to be just fine,"

"Alright baby girl I will take you at your words,"

"Please do I will be just fine trust me mom you never thought I would make it now I made it now you want me go back okay whatever I am out got flight to take and I am on god time after I clean out my desk and apartment,"

"Be safe,"

"I will,"

Than Carissa got there to Stanford and she to her landlord that she got fired and needs to break her least and since she was good standard she let her have her down payment and first and last month rent she first move there and than she want up to WWE to clean out her desk and she sayed her goodbyes and she seen her friends in wrestling who was there she gave them a hug.

"Going to miss you little sis," Matt said giving her a hug.

"Me too going to miss you make sure you take care that little problem stop being so stubborn,"

"You too,"

"I love you Matt,"

"Love you too take care alright,"

"Yeah you too,"

She left out the build and she seen Dave and Layla together holding hands she walk right pass them didn't say a word to them and she got into her car she started to cried and she drove home and start backing her stuff and start her new left without WWE.


End file.
